Son Goku and Samus Aran
by Vegitossjb
Summary: alternative timeline when Son Goku never meet Chichi. What would happen if he meets Samus Aran. He meets Samus Aran. What kind of relationship he is going to develop with Samus Aran?
1. Chapter 1

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Age 740 , Planet Vegeta**

**(Author's notes : Bardock's parents appear in this, Bardock's father's name is Bardock senior and Bardock's mother's name is Salsifie. Bardock was named after his father, hence they have the same name)**

In a spaceship two saiyans had finished their mission and were coming home, the camera zooms into one of the saiyans with very spiky hair pointing in all directions,

"Wake up" Enig says

"We're almost home."

The saiyan with spiky hair, named Bardock woke up with a look of disdain on his face

"It seems that Frieza has called back all the saiyans back to planet Vegeta..." -Enig.

"Look over there, It's Frieza's ship." Bardock says.

"Why does he just hover around near us?" Enig asks.

"This is really weird, if Frieza just wanted to tell us something , he could easily relay it over the radio." Bardock says.

"What was the need to call us back?" Bardock says.

"Well, at least we can see our families and friends. It's been quite a while Bardock." - Enig says.

Bardock prepared himself for the worst and said , "Look, I think the saiyans might have outlived their usefulness to Frieza."

As the ship made it's descent into the planet , Bardock continued to show his suspicion by going more in detail with his rant

"Ever since king cold has given rule of his empire to his son, we have to work for that bastard Frieza unwillingly , even if we hate each other."

Bardock continued talking.

The ship landed on the surface of the planet , seeing heavy activity and a lot of saiyans back home already.

"I don't trust the guy either, we'd better be on our toes. But for now..." Enig says

"Lets visit our families" - Enig continued to say

Bardock nodded in agreement and said bye to his friend

**Later**

"Hey Gine, I'm back." - Bardock said.

"Honey! How are you?" - Gine said running to Bardock and giving him a hug.

The couple with a huge height difference smiled at each other.

"There's quite a lot of noise in town" - Bardock says with a smile.

"Yeah! That's because everyone is back home , so there is quite a celebration!" - Gine says while embracing her husband.

"Where is Raditz?" Bardock asks, referring to their older son

"He's focusing on his training. He's with Prince Vegeta the third, on another planet." - Bardock says

"He's training with King Vegeta the third's son? Well, that's a strong kid." - Bardock says

"Where is Kakarot?" - Bardock asked

"He's still in his capsule." - Gine says

"Lets go and see him" - Gine continued to say

" Still small..." - Bardock says

" Yes, still small, he might be a late bloomer, but he's starting to look like you. " - Gine says

" And his hair is exactly like yours!" - Gine says

"..." - Bardock kept looking at his son in the pod

" Tonight, I'm going to steal a pod. We're sending Kakarot away to another planet, where he can live a better life." - Bardock says.

" Are you crazy? How can you do this to your son? He can't even speak yet!" - Gine says.

" It's for his own good. If I turn out to be wrong I'll get him back." - Bardock says

" We don't have much time" - Bardock added

" Gine, Frieza is scared of the super saiyan legend. He can finish our species at any time. This is why I want both of our sons to be safe, trust me on this." - Bardock says

" I…" - Gine said

" I'm sorry daughter in law, but he is right." - A Male Saiyan said

" Don't worry Daughter in law, you should trust your husband." - A female saiyan said

" Father in Law, Mother in law…." - Gine said

" I already talked it over with my parents, everything is going to be fine, don't worry Gine." - Bardock said

" Salsifie, I think you should talk to Gine, me and Bardock will prepare to steal that space pod without alerting any of Frieza's henchmen." - Bardock's father says

" Please explain it to her kindly, mother." - Bardock said

The woman known as Salsifie, Bardock's mother and Kakarot's Grandmother took Gine in private to explain the situation to her.

Meanwhile Bardock and His father made their plans to get the space pod. It would be a stealthy and long process.

" Son, I think I should talk to her about this privately." - Salsifie says

" Your son, my grandson, he will be fine. Do you know why?" - Salsifie , the grandmother of Kakarot says

" Because he takes after his mother. He will have friends and he will have a pure heart. " - Salsifie says.

Gine stopped crying and started to cheer up

" Okay! Let's do it. Then we will defeat Frieza and get Kakarot back!" - Gine Said.

" ...surely…" - Salsifie said, with not much confidence about their survival.

However she was certain that her grandsons would survive and that was worth willing to sacrifice herself, her husband , her son and her daughter in law for.

" I wish Frieza never existed." - Salsifie said to herself slowly

**Afternoon time**

" Son , listen to me , I think you and your wife should send him away alone. Me and your mother will just attract attention." - Bardock's father, the husband of Salsifie says

Bardock nodded.

" Yes dad. " - Bardock said

" Are you nervous? Son?" - Bardock's father says.

" Hey , that's my kid there, your grandkid, I know he'll make it." - Bardock says to his father happily

Bardock's father's blank expression turned into a smile with closed eyes and he patted his son's head

" Hey…" - Bardock said

" You're still my son, no matter how old you become , junior." Bardock senior says

" Sure, Bardock senior." - Bardock says to his father, addressing him by his name

**(Authors note : Bardock's father's name is Bardock senior and Bardock was named after his father)**

"Well. Good luck boy." - Bardock senior says to Bardock.

Bardock nods to his father.

**Night time**

" Are you sure this is the only way?!" - Gine asks

" Yes. I'm Sorry about this my love." - Bardock says.

" Why don't we go with him?" - Bardock says

" They'll just find us easily with their damned scouters." - Bardock says.

" Bardock, you don't have to worry about your son this much. " - Gine says.

" It's essential to me that he lives. And so does his older brother. I'm willing to make that sacrifice and take that risk." - Bardock says.

" I've programmed the pod to take him to a planet called earth. The species are weak but the technology is good. It's never going to appear on Frieza's radar." - Bardock says.

" If your father is wrong about this , we'll come and get you." - Gine says

" We promise!" - Gine adds

" I know you're going to be the super saiyan. My son you're going to avenge us all." - Bardock says with a smile to his son

Kakarot starts crying in the pod.

" Little Kakarot, please take care. I'm going to miss you my son!" - Gine says to her younger son.

" We will meet again soon I Promise!" - Gine says to her son

" Take care of yourself ,Kakarot! " - Gine says as she broke down into tears

Bardock comforts Gine with a hug and they both stare into the night sky, with the best of hope to reunite with their son soon.

However a month later, the home planet of the saiyans , planet Vegeta was destroyed, but unknown to Frieza, the legendary super saiyan had made it off world, alive and well, thanks to the sacrifice of his parents and grandparents

Twenty two years later, post saiyan saga

**Year 762**

Kakarot, now going by Son Goku, had narrowly managed to tie with Vegeta in the saiyan saga , the battle for earth , after managing to surpass the great ape for a few seconds with kaioken x twenty.

**Author notes: This Goku never met Chichi. So he's still a single unmarried man.**

Time passed and he has healed, but now he had been on route to planet Namek to revive his friends.

However something happened to his ship, resulting in him losing consciousness due to the lack of oxygen.

Luckily for him, someone was there to help him out….

It was the midst of darkness in the vastness of space, however a certain Female stood awake with concern for the stranger in the healing pod in her spaceship.

Samus Aran had found the stranger beside his ship wreck , it seemed that this man was inflicting damage by himself, in an effort to increase his power.

From the symbol on his torn orange clothes which she had managed to stitch up, she saw his symbol read 'Goku' , so she presumed that was his name.

She approached the healing chamber closer , and looked at the man face to face , with a look of concern.

"Goku…. wake up." - Samus said

Goku's vitals started to increase.  
After around a day in the chamber , he was finally showing some reaction.

Samus initiated the codes to release him from the healing chamber.

The man walked out slowly , taking deep breaths.

"Hello, sir , are you okay?" - Samus asked him

The man slowly removed the oxygen mask on himself , so he could address his surroundings….

'Bulma is going to be pissed, the ship crashed.' - Goku thought to himself , regarding the ship he presumably mishandled.

Could have been his fault because of the heavy training in there , but it could have been an asteroid or something.

" I'm fine. Thank you for saving my life." - Goku said to her.

" Oh hey, that's mine, you stitched it up too?! Wow you're the best lady!" - Goku said to her , childishly running towards his kame house Gi

'He doesn't seem to mind being ...seen…' - Samus thought, wondering about his ignorance that he didn't realize she had removed the torn clothes and put him in a spandex for him to be more comfortable in the healing chamber.

" Goku? Is it? " - Samus asked

" Huh.. who me? Yeah that's right, how'd ya know?" - Goku said

She pointed at his symbol. " Oh right. Hahaha" - Goku laughed pleasantly

" Thank you very much for saving me. What's your name? Wanna be friends?" - Goku asked

" My name is Samus Aran. And no problem, you seemed to be in pain when I found you." - Samus said to Goku

"huh...I've heard that name before… oh no way, you're that famous bounty hunter who brings space pirates to justice right?!" - Goku said excitedly pointing towards her

Samus smiled

"Modest too.." - Goku said

" Hey do you have anything to eat?" - Goku asked

Samus nodded , understanding that the man would be hungry

She sat in front of him so they both could have a bite to eat.

" So Goku, could you tell me who is causing you trouble?" - Samus asked

Goku was confused at the word trouble

" I presume you are headed out to fix something causing you trouble…." - Samus said

Goku recalled the events of the Saiyan saga in his head

And almost each of his friend dead… He wouldn't let that happen again…

Samus noticed that he wasn't smiling anymore

" A group of space pirates , the saiyans are after me joining their crew, claiming I am one of them. They killed all my friends! And they say I am one of them, sent off world or something as a child. But I call bullshit!" - Goku says.

" I don't know why King kai says its true…." - Goku continued…

'Saiyans...but...that's just a myth…' - Samus thought

" I was never a space pirate and I will never be one." - Goku said

" Could you tell me about the people bothering you in detail. " - Samus asked.

Goku nodded and explained to her about Vegeta and Nappa and how they were under some guy called Frieza.

**(Insert saiyan saga flashbacks here)**

****" Thank you for being honest with me Goku. I shall try my best to help you." - Samus says.

" Awesome! It's gonna be a blast having a bounty hunting evil planet destroyer to fight alongside me and my friend at Namek!" - Goku says.

" How are you going to get to Namek Goku? Your ship is in poor condition…" - Samus says.

Goku frowned, he forgot about that. "Oh…"

" Relax , I'm just joking, I will fix your ship so you can travel to Namek and continue your training. " - Samus said.

" For real?! Thank you Samus!" - Goku said to her.

" Don't mention it. " - Samus said to him

The remainder of the night went in Goku practicing his martial arts and Samus fixing the spaceship mainframe of Goku.

**The next day**

" This works perfectly. Thank you Samus." - Goku said

" Hey but one thing you need to know, if you don't want to come to Namek to help me, that's fine, you don't have to." - Goku said

" That's not an issue , Son Goku, I'm just doing my job. " - Samus said to him

For some reason Goku felt butterflies in his stomach.

Regardless, he smiled happily , having made a new ally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Trip to Namek **

**Goku and Samus Aran **

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Year 762 space**

In the morning when Goku woke up when he left his room and saw the Samus was already awake as he walked beside her. "good morning" Goku says.

"good morning" Samus Aran replied.

"Samus how long is going to take us to reach to Namek" Goku ask her.

"is going to take us six months" Samus replied when Goku nodded at her.

"Samus I'm going to train with the gravity I think is better if you stay in you room" Goku says.

"oh you're going to train in the gravity Chamber" Samus replied.

"yes is going to be in one hundred times gravity" Goku says.

"I'm going to be fine in Planet Zebes the gravity is seven hundred" Samus says.

He was surprised the he quickly ran beside her. "train with me" Goku says excited while holding her arm.

"sorry but I have to pay attention where I flying" Samus says.

"one thing I hear a lot of rumors of Frieza and I think one hundred times gravity is not enough" Samus says.

"Goku can you tell me what is the highest level setting for the gravity" Samus ask him.

"Bulma told me it was two hundred" Goku says.

"I think you should train for three months in one hundred times gravity and the other three months in the two hundred gravity" Samus says.

"don't worry about you injuries when you was sleeping I decided to put my healing chamber in you ship so you be able to heal all the injuries" Samus says.

He grabbed something on his pocket. "don't worry I have senzu beans" Goku says while showing the bag full of senzu beans.

She was confused. "senzu bean is a magical bean the is able to heal all the injuries" Goku says.

"how many senzu beans you have right now" Samus ask him.

"I didn't used any so twenty" Goku says.

She looked at him. "I think is better to save all those senzu beans just in case we're in danger in planet Namek" Samus says.

He walked into the gravity control center when he turn it on and push it into one hundred times gravity when suddenly he was having a hard time moving.

He saw the Samus didn't have any problem.** "wow…she was telling the true" **Goku thought when he tried his best to moved when suddenly he crashed into the floor.

She returned around and saw he was trying his best to train in the gravity when she stood up and walked beside him. "Goku focus on trying to maintain balance then tried to moved around" Samus says.

"one thing take you time" Samus says.

He slowly stood up and looked at her. "thanks for the tip" Goku says when she nodded at him when she walked back in the driving seat.

She grabbed her device.** "saiyans…I need to find more information about them" **Samus thought when she push the button and all the information of the saiyans appeared.

"**so saiyans is a warrior race" **Samus read from her device when she continued to read all the information of the saiyans.

**One hour later **

She turned around and saw he didn't have any tail. "Goku it says over here the saiyans look the same as human but the difference the saiyans have a tail" Samus says.

"I removed my tail" Goku says.

"when I was training with Kami I decided to remove my tail because it was a weakness" Goku says.

"yes is a weakness but you would be able to transform into the great ape form and based on the information here the means you become ten times stronger" Samus says.

"during the time I wasn't able to control the heat ape form so it was dangerous and in the past I accidentally kill my Grandpa" Goku says.

"so I decided to remove my tail so I don't kill another important person" Goku says.

"yes I understand and sorry to bother you in you're training" Samus says the she continued to read the information of the saiyan.

He looked at her. **"she don't act the same way as Bulma or Launch" **Goku though as he tried his best to continued his training.

**Four hour later **

He slowly walked into the gravity corner center and push the button as the gravity was off as he looked at her. "I already hungry" Goku says while stretching.

She looked at him. "yes I'm hungry too" Samus replied.

"do you know how to cook" Samus ask him.

"yes" Goku replied.

"good I don't know how to cook and I don't feel like burning the kitchen" Samus says when Goku walks into the kitchen and started to cook.

**Thirty minutes later **

They're sat down and started to eat. "is good" Samus says.

"Launch taught me how to cook so I don't waste my money on fast food restaurant food" Goku says while eating.

"so Goku what is the purpose of going to Namek" Samus ask him.

"I'm going to used the dragon balls from Namek to revived my friends" Goku says.

"the dragon balls are real" Samus says when he nodded at him.

"what you told me before I think the Vegeta is going to be over there too" Samus says.

"that why I'm training in the gravity" Goku says.

"so Samus do you know how to fight" Goku ask her.

"yes" Samus replied.

"I'm a bounty hunter so I already have experience fighting against different enemies" Samus says.

"so don't worry about me I know how to protect myself" Samus says.

"just focus on you training so you can increase you power" Samus says when he nodded at her.

**Ten minutes later **

She looked at him. "I was reading some information and I find something interesting" Samus says.

"it says the saiyans have a lot of legends and one of the most popular it was about super saiyan" Samus says.

"did you hear about a super saiyan" Samus ask him.

"no" Goku replied.

"all this time I thought I was a human but I was born with a fail so I don't know anything about the saiyans not even my parents" Goku says when she nodded at him as they're continued to eat.

**Thirty minutes later **

She saw the Goku was training again in the gravity when she sat down and started to fly the ship. **"six months to arrived planet Namek" **Samus thought.

**Six hour later **

She stood up and puts the auto pilot when she saw the he was still training. "Goku I'm going to sleep" Samus says.

He looked at her. "okay..Samus can you do me a favor" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"can we go to the planet son I would be able to train in the high gravity" Goku says.

She looked at him. "no" Samus replied.

"if we go in the planet you're going to died because you wouldn't be able to breath in the environment" Samus says.

"you told me the Bulma created this machine just tell her to make you a gravity machine with a high gravity setting" Samus says when he noticed at her.

Goku looked at her. "Samus why do you want to help me" Goku ask her.

"if I help you to defeat Frieza I'm going to get a reward for eliminating one of the most dangerous criminals" Samus says when Goku nodded at her.

"Goku when you feel tired you need to go to sleep so you be able to train tomorrow morning" Samus says.

He looked at her. "I'm going to train three hours more than I'm going to sleep" Goku says.

She nodded at him. "good night and good luck with you training" Samus says when she walked into her room when she laid down on her bed and fell down to sleep.

**Ten minutes later **

Goku was training by himself when he felt the gravity pushing against him when he slowly started to walk around. **"I'm going to revived my friends and defeat Frieza" **Goku thought as he continued his training.

**Three hours later **

He stop and turned off the gravity when he laid down and felt a lot of pain around his body when he walked into his room and laid down on his bed. "I have enough time to make myself stronger" Goku says when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Next day**

In the morning when he left his room and saw the Samus was already awake. "good morning" Goku says.

"good morning" Samus replied when she was already flying the spaceship.

He turned the gravity machine when he started to train when he felt the gravity pushing against him when he was able to stand up and started to walk around.

He looked at her. "Samus are you from Earth or another planet" Goku ask her.

"I was born in K-2L" Samus says.

"my home planet was destroy by space pirates and I was the only survivor" Samus says.

"then I was adopted by a Chozo" Samus says.

"because I was only a regular human he have to was infused with their DNA so I would be able to live and train in the planet" Samus says.

"so their raised me like a warrior when I was already adult I decided to join the Galactic Federation" Samus says.

"right now I'm a space hunter so I spend most of my time fighting against space pirates and monsters" Samus says.

"what about you" Samus ask him.

"I don't remember nothing about my parents or my past so I was living on Earth" Goku says.

"when I was a little boy I have a lot of adventures with my best friends Bulma and Krillin" Goku says.

"I fought a lot of enemies too" Goku says.

"most of my time I spend training and sometimes I train with my friends" Goku says.

He looked at her. "Samus what would you do if you have to fight again Frieza" Goku ask her.

"I'm a warrior so I'm going to fight him even when I don't have any chance to survive" Samus says.

"I prefer to died like a warrior than run away like a coward" Samus says.

"yes I feel the same way too" Goku says.

"good now you only have to focus on you're training and tried you best to break you limits of you body" Samus says.

"don't worry we're going to defeat Frieza" Goku says when he continued his training.

She was staring at him. **"what a strange man…he have a care free personality" **Samus thought as she continued to observe his training.

"**at least he is not trying to flirt with me like the other guys" **Samus thought when she turned around and continued flying the ship.

"**if he want to defeat Frieza he need to push his limits from his body" **Samus thought when she turned around and saw he was trying his best.

"**Goku you're a weird man" **Samus thought as she continued her **flying.**

**Three months later **

Samus saw the Goku was able to moved in the one hundred times gravity when he put the gravity in a higher setting when he almost crash into the ground.

He was standing up and was trying his best. "today is my first day training in the two hundred times gravity" Goku says as he was trying his best.

She looked at him. **"good if he continued to train like this he would be able to master the two hundred times gravity in three months"** Samus thought when she continued to fly the spaceship.

**Six hours later **

Goku stop and looked at her. "Samus I'm going to make breakfast" Goku says.

"do you want some" Goku ask her.

"yes but right now I need to make sure we don't crash in the meteor shower" Samus says.

**One hour later **

They're already started to eat when he looked at her. "Samus do you believe the I would be able to defeat Frieza" Goku says.

"saiyans is a warrior race so you have a chance to defeat him" Samus says when he nodded at her as they're continued to eat.

She looked at him. **"I wonder if Goku would be the one transforming into super saiyan" **Samus thought.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 3 – Arriving to Planet Namek **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Arriving to Planet Namek**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Year 762 space**

In the morning when Samus woke up and saw she was still traveling in space when she walked outside of her room and saw he was training in the gravity chamber.

"good morning!" Goku says while waving his hand.

"good morning" Samus replied when she walked beside him and saw he was doing push ups.

He looked at her. "lucky the you're able to move in a higher gravity than this" Goku says.

"yes I was able to move because of my training but I believe you would be able to do the same thing but right now let's worry for you to master two hundred times gravity" Samus says.

"yes so I would be able to have a higher power level" Goku says.

"Samus how long is going to take us to reach planet Namek" Goku ask her.

"is going to take us three months" Samus says.

"when we arrived to Namek we need to make a plan so we can collect the seven dragon balls and stop Frieza" Samus says.

She grabbed something from her belt. "if you want you can train with this small robot" Samus says.

"this small robot would be able to attack you with energy attacks so do you best to dodge them" Samus says when he nodded at her.

She push the small robot when he small robot started to attack Goku when he tried his best to dodge all his attacks."good luck with you training" Samus says when she walked into the driver seat and started to drive the spaceship.

Goku looked at her. **"I don't know for some reason I want to know more about her" ** Goku thought when he dodged the attacks of the small robot.

**Three hours later **

Samus looked at the spaceship control. **"most of the technology here is really old no wonder is taking us a lot of time to arrived to Namek" **Samus thought when she turned around and saw he was still training.

She grabbed her scroll and saw the information of Frieza. **"a lot of bounty hunter was trying their best to kill Frieza or his family to gain the massive reward from the Headquarters" **Samus thought.

"**Frieza I wonder why did you kill all the saiyans" **Samus thought when she turned around and saw he was still training.

She continued to read on her scroll. **"if he defeats Frieza he needs to worry about Cooler and King Cold" **Samus thought when she continued to read more information about the enemy.

**Three hours later **

Goku quickly appeared and turned off the machine when he walked beside her. "Samus I'm going to make some breakfast do you want some?" Goku ask her.

She looked at him. "yes I want some breakfast" Samus replied when Goku nodded at her.

She looked at him. "Goku thanks for cooking breakfast…I'm not good at cooking that why I don't cook nothing" Samus says.

"is fine" Goku replied when he walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

She looked at him. **"at least Goku is not an asshole like the other guys" **Samus thought as she continued to travel in space.

**Thirty minutes later **

She walked into the dining room and saw the breakfast was ready. "thank you Goku" Samus says when she sat down and started to eat.

"Goku can you tell me more about you friends" Samus ask him.

"I have three best friends" Goku replied.

"Bulma, Launch and Krillin" Goku says.

"Bulma is one of the richest person in Earth and she the owner of Capsule Corporation" Goku says.

"Bulma is responsible of fixing this spaceship" Goku says.

"is really impressive the she was able to fix it" Samus says.

"I know the Earth don't have the advance technology as the other planets" Samus says when Goku nodded at her.

"Launch is sweet but when she sneezed her hair turn blonde and her personality change" Goku says.

Samus was confused. "you mean when she sneezed her hair and her personality changed" Samus says.

"yes " Goku says.

"I was surprised too" Goku says.

"I was a little boy her other personality shoot me multiple times but don't worry it didn't hurt me" Goku says.

"I already imagine you getting shot multiple times" Samus says.

"what about Krillin" Samus ask him.

"Krillin and me was training martial arts with master Roshi and we have a lot of adventures too" Goku says.

"I have other friends too" Goku says.

"like Tien and Ranfan" Goku says.

"Tien already married with Ranfan" Goku says.

"she was three years older than him but he still likes her" Goku says.

"is good the you have a lot of friends" Samus says.

"what about you" Goku ask her.

"I don't have any friends I spend most of my time hunting criminals" Samus says.

"because I didn't have any time to interact with other people" Samus says when she continued eating.

"Samus if you want you can stay in Earth" Goku says.

"I think you would get along with Bulma and my other friends" Goku says.

"living on Earth" Samus says.

"yes I can show you a lot of nice places and I know a good place you can relax with any problems" Goku says.

"I don't know I spent most of my life hunting criminals" Samus says

"but it get boring if you don't have anyone to celebrate or have a small talk" Goku says.

She looked at him. "I don't know nothing about Earth culture plus I don't want to be dependent on you or other friends" Samus says.

"you can be a bounty hunter in Earth and you can catch criminals without any problems" Goku says.

"I mean I would be able to find them without any problems" Samus says.

"I'm going to think about it but right now focus on you training" Samus says when he nodded at her as they're continued to eat.

**Thirty minutes later **

Samus saw the Goku already started to train when she walked beside him. "you're getting better" Samus says.

He looked at her. "yes…Samus do you have more of this robot" Goku says while pointing to the small machine.

"yes I have four more" Samus says.

"I want to used them" Goku says.

"yes you can used it but make sure you don't destroy it" Samus says.

"it cost me a lot of money to pay this" Samus says.

"don't worry I'm not going to destroy it" Goku says when he turned it on and he started to train when Samus walked back and sat down in the driving seat.

"**three more months to arrived to planet Namek" **Samus thought.

**Frieza Headquarters **

The doctor saw the Vegeta was in the healing Chamber when he opened his eyes and saw the all his injuries was already gone.

He push the button when he quickly put his saiyan armor. "it looks the all you injuries is already gone" The doctor says.

"I'm sorry to inform you but I wasn't able to restore you saiyan tail" the doctor says.

He looked at him. "it don't matter" Vegeta says when he looked at himself and saw he was even stronger than before.

The doctor give him the scouter. **"so this is the new scouter…I'm not going to need this anymore" **Vegeta though when he put the scouter in his face.

He walked outside when he saw the Cui was walking at him. "it looks the Vegeta is back" Cui says with a cocky smile on his face.

He ignored him when he tried to attack him but he easily dodged it. "what do you want fool" Vegeta says.

He was surprised. "you know we're equal" Cui says.

"I already stronger than you" Vegeta says when suddenly Cui started to laugh.

"so what happen do you partner…don't tell me he died like a weakling" Cui says while laughing.

"I kill him maybe you're going to be next so shut up or I'm going to kill you" Vegeta says.

"tried you best" Cui says.

"one thing it looks the Frieza is going to Namek to get the dragon balls" Cui says.

"I hear some rumors the he wants to used the dragon balls to be immortal" Cui says when Vegeta quickly ran outside and enter to a space pod as he travel to Namek.

Cui was in shock the he run away. "I'm going to kill the stupid monkey" Cui says when he quickly ran into the space pod and travel to Namek.

**Earth**

**Namek **

**Capsule Corporation **

Bulma walked outside and saw the Krillin and the others was in the yard when she sat down beside them. "Krillin I thought you went with Goku so he would be able to revived Tien and Piccolo" Bulma says.

"Goku didn't let me go he thinks it was dangerous and he didn't want any of his friends getting kill" Krillin says.

He looked at her. "Ranfan sorry the you lost you husband" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "I'm okay and I know the Goku is going to revived him" Ranfan says when Launch sat down beside Bulma.

"is already three months the Goku went to Namek…you think he is going to be in trouble" Launch (blue hair) says.

"yes most likely" Bulma says.

Krillin looked at her. "are you okay when Yamcha was kill during the battle" Krillin ask her.

"yes I'm okay but I broke up with him two months ago when he was cheating with another woman" Bulma says.

"I already told him of stop cheating with another woman" Krillin says.

"I'm still sad the he was kill" Bulma says.

Launch started to drink her cup of tea. "I think we should give Raditz a second chance" Launch (blue hair) says.

Bulma and the rest was in shock. "why you want him to be revived?" Bulma says in shock.

"you know he was responsible of kidnapping you and almost killing Piccolo and Goku" Bulma says.

"yes it was bad when he kidnaps me but he save my life" Launch (blue hair) says.

"I was trying to run away from him but a group of wild dinosaurs was trying to attack me at the last minute Raditz kill them" Launch (blue hair) says.

She looked at her. "I don't know if we want him alive again" Bulma says.

"you know the Piccolo and Tien was evil too" Launch (blue hair)says.

"Goku give them another chance why not Raditz" Launch (blue hair) says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to tried to communicate with Goku so he can revived his older brother" Bulma says.

"thank you maybe I would be able to chance him" Launch (blue hair) says.

She looked at him. "Krillin are you planning to get a wife" Bulma ask him.

"right now I'm dating Maron" Krillin says.

"but I'm just dating her I don't know if I want to have a serious relationship with her" Krillin says with a awkward smile on his face.

**The Otherworld**

**King Kai planet **

Yamcha saw the Piccolo was meditating meanwhile Tien and Chiaotzu was training when King Kai looked at him. "what are you already tired" King Kai says.

"yes is my first time training in this kind of gravity" Yamcha says when King Kai give him a bottle of water and give it to him.

"rest for thirty minutes and than train with Tien" King Kai says when he nodded at him and started to drink his bottle of water.

**Three months later **

**In space**

Goku was moving without any problems when Samus walked at him. "it looks the you master the two hundred times gravity" Samus says when he turned off the gravity.

"yes now we have a higher chance to defeat Frieza or other enemies" Goku says.

She looked at him. "Good! We're going to arrived to Namek" Samus says when he quickly sat down.

"I can't wait to come to Namek" Goku says.

**Ten minutes later **

**Namek**

They're walked outside when he quickly turned around and sense his energy. "so Vegeta is here" Goku says when suddenly he sense a massive energy.

"Samus it looks the Frieza is here" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"we need to be careful so for now we get the dragon balls" Samus says when they're flew in another direction.

**Unknown location **

Frieza saw he already have one of the dragon balls and saw the Namekians was already death. "I can't wait to be a immortal" Frieza says with a cruel smile on his face.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 4 – new enemies and new allies **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – new enemies and new allies**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Power levels **

**Samus Aran - (jumpsuit only) 90,000,000**

**Goku – 1,000,000**

**Vegeta- 30,000**

**Planet Namek (Year 762 )**

Samus and Goku was looking around when he quickly turned around and sense his energy. "so Vegeta is here" Goku says.

She looked at him. "Vegeta?" Samus says confused.

He turned around and looked at her. "yes he was the saiyan who defeated me on Earth" Goku says.

She looked at him. "don't worry about him I know you're stronger than him" Samus says.

"I was thinking of having him as allied" Goku says.

"we don't know how many enemies we have right now" Goku says.

"yes but let's focus on finding the dragon balls…I can sense a massive energy far away from here" Samus says.

"yes than let's go" Goku replied when they're flew in another direction.

**In another direction **

Vegeta was looking at him. "what do you want idiot" Vegeta says while looking at him.

Cui started to laugh. "you better be more respectful if you remember we're equal" Cui says.

He started to laugh. "I'm stronger than you" Vegeta says when he started to release more of his power when Cui walked back.

"is impossible" Cui when Vegeta appeared next to him and moved his hand.

"I'm just a Saiyan!" Vegeta screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when the smoke disappear and saw he was already dead.

He turned around and sense the massive energy. "Frieza" Vegeta says.

"it looks the I need to kill Dodoria and Zarbon" Vegeta says when he started to fly in another direction.

**In another location **

Frieza was looking to the Namekians when he looked at him. "Dodoria! Can you show them what happen when I get angry" Frieza says.

He looked at him. "yes my Lord" Dodoria says when he quickly flew at them when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He moved his hand and threw the ki blast against the Namekian when the smoke disappear and saw he was already dead. "I'm going to enjoy this" Dodoria says when he continued to fight against them.

He appeared and quickly moved his hand throwing multiple ki blast against then when the energy blast crash against killing them without any problems when he quickly turned around and sense three energy getting closer at him.

"how dare you hurt my people!" The Namekian screamed at him.

Dodoria started to laugh. "I'm sorry the you people wasn't able to survived one of my weakest attacks" Dodoria says with a cruel smile on his face when they're quickly flew at him.

He easily dodged the attacks without any problem when he quickly grabbed the neck of one of the Namekians and broke it without any problems.

"brother!" The Namekian screamed furiously when he quickly flew at him but suddenly he appeared next to him and moved his hand into his chest.

"goodbye bitch!" Dodoria screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash it into his heart and easily kill him.

The Namekian saw the other two was already death when he appeared next to him and slammed into the ground when he moved his hand against him.

"goodbye insect!" Dodoria screamed when he crashed his fist into his skull crashed into little pieces when he saw he was already death.

Frieza saw the two little kids. "you forgot to kill the little ones" Frieza says while pointing at them.

"yes…they're so small the I wanted to crash they're skull" Dodoria says when he appeared next to him when he grabbed his face and smashed into the ground without holding back.

His skull crashed into little pieces and blood began to appear when he saw the other Namekian when he was going to hit him but suddenly he stop. "fine I'm going to give you the dragon ball" the Namekian says when he grabbed the dragon ball and give it to him.

Frieza saw the he already collected three dragon balls. "good because you give me the dragon ball I'm going to let you two live" Frieza says.

"Dodoria let's go I want to find the other dragon balls" Frieza says.

He turned around as he was in shock. "Frieza…Vegeta power level is thirty thousands" Dodoria says in shock.

Zarbon looked at him. "I already told you to get the new one you're still using the old version" Zarbon says when he find his power lever.

"wait it must be broken" Zarbon says.

Frieza looked at him. "Vegeta is a saiyan is normal the he is getting stronger don't tell me you're scared of him" Frieza says.

"what! No" Dodoria replied.

"good I want you to find Vegeta and kill him" Frieza says.

"yes my Lord Frieza" Dodoria replied when he quickly flew at him.

**Thirty minutes later **

Vegeta was flying when he quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a explosion when he was looking at him. "Frieza decided to send the fat ass here" Vegeta says with a cocky smile on his face.

He was getting angry. "How dare you to disrespect me!" Dodoria screamed at him.

He was looking at him. "so what do you want" Vegeta ask him.

"Lord Frieza order me to kill you" Dodoria says while laughing.

"I'm going to be the one killing the last member of the saiyans!" Dodoria screamed when suddenly he appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Dodoria was in shock. "you think you can kill me! I'm stronger than you!" Vegeta screamed while punching him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He quickly grabbed his hand as he was prepared to kill him. "Vegeta! Stop! Please don't kill me! Wait! I know how planet Vegeta was destroy!" Dodoria screamed.

"what are you talking about" Vegeta says.

"Frieza was responsible of destroying planet Vegeta" Dodoria says.

"those little monkeys was kill by Frieza and know you're going to be k-" Vegeta quickly smashed his face into the ground.

"I'm going to transform into super saiyan and I'm going to end his life!" Vegeta screamed at him when he quickly threw him into the sky.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when he saw he was already dead. "I'm going to avenge my people" Vegeta says when he flew in another direction.

**Unknown location **

Goku and Samus saw a lot of Namekians dead was already dead. "so Frieza was responsible of killing this Namekians" Samus says.

"yes I remember the I sense his energy right here" Goku says.

She was looking around. "let's go somewhere with a lot of Namekians maybe we can find a dragon ball" Samus says.

"we need to convert the Namekians to give us the dragon balls and they need to ran away so they're don't get kill by Frieza" Samus says when he nodded at her as they've flew in another direction.

**In another location **

Frieza turned around and saw the Dodoria was already dead. "the useless fatass is already death" Frieza complained.

"Zarbon I want you to kill Vegeta" Frieza says

He looked at him. "don't worry Lord Frieza I'm strong enough to kill him" Zarbon says when he quickly flew away and search for his energy.

He stop and sense the energy of Vegeta. "I found you monkey" Zarbon says when he quickly flew at him.

**Ten minutes later **

**Unknown location **

Samus saw the a lot of Namekians was already death when she sense two energy when she quickly ran at them and saw two Namekians.

The two Namekians started to walk backwards. "I'm not going to hurt you" Samus says.

"I'm here to stop Frieza so tell me where is the other dragon balls" Samus says when Goku walked beside her.

"we don't want Frieza to get his wish" Goku says.

The two Namekians was looking at them. "Dende I want you to show them the location of our elder" the Namekian says.

Dende walked at them. "let me show you the location of our leader…I think he have a dragon ball" Dende says when he nodded at him as he quickly flew in another direction.

"let's follow him" Goku says when she nodded at him and they're quickly flew in another direction.

Samus quickly flew beside him. "what is you name" Samus ask him.

He looked at him. "my name is Dende" Dende says.

"can you tell me what happen" Samus ask him when he nodded at her and told her what happen.

**Twenty minutes later **

**Unknown location **

Vegeta was staring at him. "so Frieza decided to send his useless clown" Vegeta says.

"how dare you to disrespect me" Zarbon says.

"you're going to learn the we're superior than you" Zarbon says.

He have a cocky smile on his face. "you're nothing against me" Vegeta says.

"I'm already stronger than you" Vegeta says

He started to laugh. "I know the my scouter isn't working" Zarbon says.

"is impossible for a saiyan to reach the power level of thirty thousand" Zarbon says.

Vegeta started to release more of his power when he started to push his power even more than before when Zarbon was in shock.

"is impossible y-" Vegeta appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach.

He looked at him. "I'm going to end you life!" Vegeta screamed throwing a energy blast into his stomach when he fell down into the ground.

He looked at him. "Frieza is going to kill y-" Vegeta moved his hand and threw a energy blast into his head.

He saw the his scouter wasn't destroy when suddenly he heard the voice of Frieza. "the useless bastard was kill by a monkey!" Frieza screamed.

"Vegeta I know you're still there" Frieza screamed.

Vegeta grabbed the scouter. "what! Don't tell me that you're angry the I kill you favorites pets!" Vegeta says while laughing.

Frieza started to laugh. "Vegeta I already call the Ginyu force so when you get kill by them say hi to you parents!" Frieza says while laughing.

Vegeta grabbed the scouter and destroyed into little pieces when suddenly he sense the energy of Goku nearby when he quickly follows him.

**Thirty minutes later **

Goku quickly stop. "Samus" Goku says.

She quickly stop and turned around. "did something happen" Samus ask him.

Goku looked at her. "I want to know why Vegeta is coming at us" Goku says.

"we're going to wait here" Samus says.

Vegeta quickly flew at him when he saw the Goku have a new allies. "I never know the Kakarot was going to work with Samus Aran" Vegeta says.

Goku was surprised. "how do you know her name" Goku says surprised.

"Samus Aran is a famous bounty hunter" Vegeta says.

"Frieza and his family hates her and her organization" Vegeta says.

He looked at her. "is a good thing the she my ally" Goku says.

"so what do you want" Goku ask him.

"Frieza already call the Ginyu force so I don't have any choice than join you side" Vegeta says.

"the Ginyu forced…sure you can join us" Goku says.

"the Ginyu force is a powerful group" Goku ask him.

"yes" Vegeta replied.

"Samus how many senzu beans we have right now" Goku ask her.

"we have Eighteenth" Samus says.

"Vegeta you told me the saiyans get stronger after a fight" Goku says.

"yes" Vegeta says.

He started to release his power when Vegeta was in shock. **"what…he already stronger than Ginyu" **Vegeta thought.

Goku looked at him. "we need another powerful ally so we have a higher chance to defeat Frieza" Goku says when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He continued to punch him multiple times into his face and stomach when he grabbed his face and threw him into the boulder.

He appeared next to him and slam him into the boulder when he continued to slam his face into the boulder when he turned around and looked at her. "Samus take this!" Goku screamed throwing Vegeta against her.

She quickly smashed her fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as she quickly threw him into the ground.

Goku appeared next to him and started to attack him multiple times as he grabbed his hand and threw him into the sky as he charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already in the ground when he quickly ran at him and saw he was bleeding a lot of blood.

"Samus give me a senzu bean" Goku says when she quickly flew at him and give him a senzu bean.

He put the senzu bean on his mouth when suddenly all his injuries was already gone as he quickly stood up. "are you stupid! You're almost kill me!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"at least you're stronger than before" Goku says.

"I was holding back so you was able to survive my attacks" Goku says as he was in shock.

"I was training in two hundred times gravity that why I become so strong" Goku says.

"this is nothing I hear the Samus train in nine hundred times gravity" Goku says.

"maybe I should challenge her" Goku says.

"shut up! Focus on the Ginyu force and Frieza!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"what a party pooper" Goku complained.

"**I'm going to be the first one to transform into super saiyan and I'm going to surpass you and you little girlfriend" **Vegeta thought.

**Space.**

In the space pod. "it looks the Frieza order us to kill Vegeta! Let's go to Namek!" Captain Ginyu says with excitement when they're quickly travel to Planet Namek.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 5- Frieza **

**Power levels **

**Samus Aran - (jumpsuit only) 90,000,000**

**Goku – 1,000,000**

**Vegeta- 180,000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Frieza**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Planet Namek (Year 762 )**

Goku and Vegeta was staring against each other. "Vegeta can you tell me about the Ginyu force" Goku says.

"the Ginyu force is the elite team from Frieza army and their responsible of conquering other planets with a high power level" Vegeta says.

He looked at her. "Samus so what is you plan" Goku ask her.

"we need to be cautious about our action" Samus says.

"now we have something more important" Samus says.

"we need to defeat the Ginyu Force and than Frieza" Samus says.

Vegeta looked at her. "I only join you side because we have the same enemy" Vegeta says angry.

"is fine with me I can just arrest you and get the reward of capturing you" Samus says.

"if you don't forget I'm a bounty hunter and you're one of the most wanted list the same thing for the Ginyu force and Frieza" Samus says.

He walked at her and was staring on her eyes when he saw she wasn't scared of him. "no wonder Kakarot get along with you" Vegeta says as Goku was confused.

"Vegeta when is going to arrived" Goku ask him.

"most likely tomorrow in the morning" Vegeta replied.

"we need to rest before we want to fight against Frieza or his elite team" Samus says.

She looked at him. " in the spaceship we have a gravity chamber so you be able to train" Samus says.

"fine I'm going to come so I can increase my power" Vegeta says when they're quickly flew into the spaceship.

**Spaceship **

They're walked inside she turn on the gravity when he quickly fell down. "what the hell" Vegeta says angry.

"is one hundred times gravity" Samus says when he saw the Goku and Samus was able to walk in the gravity without any problems.

She looked at him. "don't waste you time trying to master it tried to increase you power" Samus says.

"if you want to master the one hundred times gravity is going to take three months" Samus says.

"I don't care I only going to focus on pushing my power so I would be able to defeat Frieza" Vegeta says when he slowly stood up and forced himself to train in the one hundred times gravity.

Samus grabbed his arm and walked into her room. "we need to make a plan so we be able to defeat Frieza" Samus says.

Goku looked at her. "we don't know how strong Frieza is so we need to be careful" Goku says.

"so team work is the only way to defeat him" Samus says.

She laid down on her bed. "Goku can you watch Vegetables we need to make sure he don't betray us" Samus says.

"you think the he is going to betray us" Goku ask her.

"yes the why we need to be careful" Samus says.

He stood up and looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to make sure he don't betray us" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"Goodnight" Samus says.

"goodnight" Goku says when he left the room and saw the Vegeta was training.

"let's train together" Goku says.

He looked at him. "fine but you better don't hold back" Vegeta says when Goku appeared next to him and started to train with him.

**The next day**

They're walked outside and sense multiple energy when Vegeta stop and looked at him. "it looks the Ginyu and his teammates are here" Vegeta says when he sensed they're energy.

"let's be ready to fight them" Goku says when they're quickly flew over there.

**Ten minutes later**

**Mountain Range **

They're arrived and saw the Ginyu and his teammates was waiting for them. "it looks the Vegeta have new allies" Ginyu says while laughing.

"you must be Captain Ginyu" Samus says.

He was looking at her. "wait…are you the famous bounty hunter" Captain Ginyu says.

"yes my name is Samus" Samus says.

"Frieza is going to be happy when he find out the one of his enemies is on planet Namek" Captain Ginyu says.

"you captured and kill a lot of his clients causing him to loss a lot clients" Captain Ginyu says.

"don't kill the woman" Captain Ginyu says.

"I want to kill those stupid monkeys" Guldo says.

Vegeta saw he wasn't paying attention he quickly ran at him and moved his hand beside him."goodbye! Garlick Gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he was already death. "four more to go" Vegeta says with a cruel smile on his face.

Captain Ginyu was surprised the he easily kill him. "Vegeta! You didn't have to kill him!" Goku screamed at him.

"shut up! The Ginyu force don't mind killing other people if you want ask you friend" Vegeta says.

Samus looked at him. "Goku I know you're against about killing you opponent but they're don't deserve any second chances" Samus says.

"they're kill millions of innocent people even kids" Samus says.

Goku looked at her. "yes I understand" Goku says.

"I'm still not going to kill them" Goku says.

"nobody is going to forced you" Samus says when they're prepared to fight them.

"I'm going to kick you ass!" Recoome screamed when he quickly flew at her and uppercut her when suddenly she easily dodged his attack without any problems.

She quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "you can't be stronger than me!" Recoome screamed.

She looked at him. "I was train in nine hundred times gravity when a was a little girl" Samus says when she continued to punch him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She quickly punch him into his face causing him to fell down unconscious when she looked at them. "I'm going to give you another chance so give up" Samus says when they're didn't say anything.

"fine we're going to force you all to give up" Samus says.

The Captain Ginyu started to laugh. "never! We're the elite team of Frieza!" Captain Ginyu says.

Vegeta appeared next to her when he quickly step the neck of Recoome as she was surprised. "I'm going to kill all the members of the Ginyu Force" Vegeta says.

Jeice and Burter quickly flew at them when Goku appeared next to them and quickly knock them out without any problems.

"that was easy" Goku says as the Captain Ginyu was in shock when Vegeta quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the massive energy blast against them causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw they're was already dead.

He was going to say something but he interrupts him. "shut up! I'm not going to let them live!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"now is my opportunity to challenge you all" Captain Ginyu says with a cruel smile on his face.

Vegeta looked at him. "finally I have the opportunity to kill you!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"you humiliate multiple times but this time I'm going to be the one defeating you!" Vegeta screamed at him when Captain Ginyu quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when he easily deflected the energy blast in another direction causing multiple explosions.

He appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"eat this! Garlick Gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he was already dead when they're quickly turned around and saw the Frieza was looking at them. "I never expected for my elite team to get kill by a group of weaklings" Frieza says.

Frieza saw her. "you're here too! The stupid bitch who kill and capture all my clients!" Frieza screamed furiously.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Frieza screamed furiously.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 6 – Frieza vs Goku, Vegeta and Samus**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Frieza vs Goku, Vegeta and Samus**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Planet Namek (Year 762 )**

Frieza looked at them when he smiled at them. "finally I'm going to kill two of my problems!" Frieza screamed.

"now witnessed my full power!" Frieza screamed when he started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before.

The aura of Frieza was crashing into the ground causing to shatter into little pieces. "finally I'm going to kill all the saiyans and the bounty hunter the way hunting down my clients" Frieza screamed when suddenly he transformed into his second form.

He was releasing more of his power and his aura was moving more wild than before as the sky started to change color and suddenly multiple thunder started to crash against each other when suddenly he transformed into his third form.

Frieza saw the Vegeta was in shock. "what! Don't tell you already scared!" Frieza says while releasing more of his power when suddenly a bright light appeared around him when the light was gone and suddenly transformed into his fourth form.

He looked at them. "now witness the full power of my final form!" Frieza says with a cruel smile on his face when he quickly appeared next to them and threw multiple ki blast against them.

They're was trying to dodge the energy blast when he appeared next to Vegeta and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "weak" Frieza says while punching him multiple times as he grabbed his face and threw him into the boulder.

He quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Samus. "you're strong for a human" Frieza says the he quickly uppercut her into her stomach and quickly punch her multiple times.

He grabbed from her hair and threw her in another direction when Goku quickly caught her. "we need to find way to defeat him" Goku says.

"yes but right now we need to be careful" Goku says when she nodded at him.

Frieza looked at him. "you have the same face as you father" Frieza says.

"now everything make sense" Frieza says.

"I was wondering how another saiyan was alive when I kill everyone but it looks the you weak mother Gine decided to send you to another planet" Frieza says while laughing.

"you stupid father…Bardock was the first saiyan the challenge me but I easily kill him along with the other saiyans" Frieza says.

Goku was getting angry. "when you died say hi to you parents" Frieza says when suddenly Goku started to release more of his power.

"Frieza! You're going to pay for this! Kaioken times twenty!" Goku screamed when his aura turned red and was moving more wild than before.

He quickly appeared next to him and up him into his stomach causing him to gasp when suddenly he quickly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "you're going to pay for this!" Frieza screamed with anger.

Frieza quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he quickly swing his fist into his stomach causing him to cause a lot of pain when he quickly threw him into the boulder.

He appeared next to him and smashed his face into the boulder. "monkey! You're going to died!" Frieza screamed while smashing his face into the boulder multiple times causing blood to appeared in his forehead.

He quickly uppercut him into his face and quickly smashed his face into the ground when a crater appeared below him when he quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Samus. "good tried" Frieza says the he quickly uppercut her into his stomach.

He quickly used his tail and smashed against her face multiple times. "take this!" Frieza screamed the he quickly threw her in another boulder causing to shatter into little pieces.

"Kaioken times Twenty!" Goku screamed when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach and quickly punch him into his face when Frieza quickly threw him into the ground and started to punch him multiple times.

Samus stood up and grabbed the senzu bean as she eat it and suddenly all the injuries was already gone when she quickly ran at him. "eat this" Samus says while putting the senzu bean on the mouth of Vegeta.

He opened his eyes when he quickly stood up. "Frieza!" Vegeta screamed when he quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

"what! You're still alive!" Frieza screamed while deflecting the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He quickly blocked his punch and quickly crashed his face into the ground when he saw the Vegeta and Goku was already in the ground.

"I can't wait to kill the last two saiyans!" Frieza says with excitement the he continued to smashed his face and crashed into the ground when the crater started to appear.

He quickly threw Vegeta into the boulder when Goku quit stood up when he saw the his kaioken was already gone. "Kaioken times Twenty!" Goku screamed when his red aura was moving more wild than before.

He quickly uppercut him when suddenly Frieza blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "why don't you give up!" Frieza screamed at him.

"I never going to give up!" Goku screamed at him when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he quickly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

Frieza continued to crash his fist into his face and smashed his face into his knee as blood began to appear in his forehead as he continued to smashed.

Vegeta quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him as he deflected the energy blast without any problems as Frieza threw Goku in another direction.

He crashed into the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces when Samus ran at him and give him a senzu bean when he eat it and suddenly all his injuries was already gone. "thank you" Goku says.

"we need to find his weakness" Samus says.

"yes but for now hide the senzu beans" Goku says when she quickly hide it.

Frieza started to punch Vegeta into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "what little princess!" Frieza says while punching him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He quickly crashed into the ground when Vegeta looked at him. "what! Don't tell me you decided to destroy my home world because you was scared of the super saiyan" Vegeta says with a cocky smile on his face.

Frieza appeared next to him and quickly punch him into his stomach causing him to uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He continued to punch him into his stomach. "Vegeta! I'm going to kill you!" Frieza says while smashing his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Goku quickly ran at him. "Kaioken times Twenty!" Goku screamed the he appeared next to him when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach and quickly crashed into the ground.

He quickly punch into his face when Frieza was in shock the he quickly turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

"I'm going to defeat you!" Goku screamed.

"no! I'm not going to lose against a monkey!" Frieza screamed when he quickly dodged his punch and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"I'm Lord Frieza! The Ruler of the universe! I'm not going to lose against a stupid monkey!" Frieza screamed when he quickly threw him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing him multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw the Goku received multiple injuries when he was staring at him. "I already told you! I'm going to defeat you" Goku says while ignoring his pain when suddenly Frieza appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Vegeta stood up and saw the Frieza was beaten him up when moved his hand. "Garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

Frieza saw the massive energy blast when he quickly threw Goku into the energy blast causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear when suddenly Samus appeared.

She moved her hand and suddenly she launched the massive energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear as Frieza get angry when his tail was damaged by the energy cannon.

"you're going to pay for this!" Frieza screamed when he appeared next to her and quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth as he quickly punch her multiple times into her stomach.

Goku quickly appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach and threw him in another direction when he quickly threw him into the boulder.

"Kaioken times Twenty!" Goku screamed when suddenly a red aura appeared around him as the aura was moving more wild than before.

He felt a rush of power. "Frieza! I'm going to stop you!" Goku screamed when he quickly flew at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

He quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he appeared next to him and moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Frieza caught the energy blast and quickly kicked into space causing a massive explosion.

Vegeta quickly flew at him and punch him into his face when Frieza looked at him. "don't tell me that was you strongest punch" Frieza says while making fun of him when he quickly threw him into the ground.

He continued to punch him multiple times when he quickly crashed his face into the ground when blood began to appear in his forehead. "Vegeta the Prince of all monkeys" Frieza says while mocking him.

He quickly punch him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when suddenly Goku appeared next to him and threw a energy blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a explosion when he stood up and looked at him. "you're going to suffer the same way as you father" Frieza says with a cruel smile on his face.

Vegeta quickly flew at him and threw a energy blast. "Frieza! You're going to pay for destroying my home world!" Vegeta screamed as he was releasing more of his power.

He quickly flew at him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when Frieza was able to block the punch causing multiple shock waves. "you're going to fail the same way as you father!" Frieza says when he quickly uppercut him.

Goku quickly ran at her. "Samus I have a idea but I need some time to collect energy" Goku says when she nodded at him when she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple cannon blast against Frieza.

He quickly flew into the sky when he moved into the sky and started to collect energy when he was collecting then energy around the planet. **"I need to make sure I have enough energy" **Goku thought when he started to collect energy.

Vegenks started to punch Frieza when suddenly Samus quickly moved her hand and threw multiple cannon blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke was and saw the Frieza was getting angry.

"that it! I'm going to kill you!" Frieza screamed the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when the energy blast crash against her causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw she received multiple injuries. **"I'm okay..my jumpsuit received some damage" **Samus thought when she quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Frieza.

He crashed his fist into her stomach when her stomach causing to cough blood from her mouth when suddenly Vegeta appeared next to him and threw a mask energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when Frieza didn't receive any injuries. "Frieza! Today you're going to witness the truth power of a saiyan!" Vegeta screamed when he quickly flew at him and quickly punch him multiple times.

He blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "you're nothing!" Frieza screamed when he quickly uppercut him causing him to fell down unconscious.

He looked at her. "I can't wait to kill the famous bounty hunter" Frieza says when he appeared next to her and quickly punch her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She fell down in the floor when he was looking at her. "finally all my problems is gone!" Frieza says when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"Frieza! You're going to pay for this!" Goku screamed when he was holding a massive energy ball when he started to release more of his power.

"kaioken times Twenty!" Goku screamed the he quickly push the energy blast against him.

Frieza saw the energy ball the he started to release more of his power when he quickly started to push the energy ball against him.

Goku saw the energy blast was getting closer at him when he felt the energy blast crashing against him. "I'm not going lose! Kaioken times Twenty!" Goku screamed when his aura was moving more wild than before.

He push the energy blast against Frieza. "I'm not going to lose against a monkey!" Frieza screamed the he started to release more of his power when he released all his power and pushed the energy ball against him.

Goku quickly caught the energy ball when he felt the massive energy blast crashing against him. "I'm not going to lose!" Goku screamed when Frieza push the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

"Goku…" Samus says in shock.

Frieza saw the Goku was already gone. "yes! Finally I kill th-" Frieza stop and suddenly the planet started to shake violently and a light appeared when the light was gone and Goku appeared.

He quickly appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he quickly threw him into the ground.

"who are you!" Frieza screamed in shock.

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw the Goku have a massive energy and have the golden aura. "Kakarot transformed into the legendary form" Vegeta says furiously.

"Kakarot transformed into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

Samus saw the golden hair and his aura. "super saiyan" Samus says as she was surprised to witness his power.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 7 – The Final Battle Frieza vs Super Saiyan Goku**

**Power levels **

**Samus Aran - (jumpsuit only) 90,000,000**

**Goku – 80,000,000**

**Goku Super saiyan- 4,000,000,000**

**Vegeta- 2,000,000**

**Frieza- 120,000,000**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The Final Battle Frieza vs Super Saiyan Goku**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Planet Namek (Year 762 )**

In planet Namek when Frieza saw the golden aura and his golden hair. "no…don't tell me the you transformation into super saiyan!" Frieza screamed in shock.

Goku looked at him. "Frieza! I'm not going to give you a second chance" Goku says

"Frieza! You're going to suffer for killing millions of innocent!" Goku screamed while leaving more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before.

Frieza quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Goku was able to deflect the energy blast without any problems.

"Frieza you already lost this match" Goku says when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He continued to slam his fist into his ribs and connected a right hook into his jaw causing him to bleed from his mouth when he threw him into the boulder.

He appeared next to him and smashed his fist into his face and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He looked at him. "you have the same face as you father" Frieza says.

"Bardock…you're going to suffer the same fate as him!" Frieza screamed throwing the energy blast against him when he quickly deflected the energy blast without any problem.

He was looking at him. "normally I give my enemies second chance but you don't deserve any" Goku says.

He started to laugh. "you giving second chances! You think the same as you mother" Frieza says.

"you mother was a disgrace to you monkey race for having a pacifist personality" Frieza says with a cruel smile on his face.

"you mother is a b-" Goku appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him as he continued to punch him multiple times.

**Meanwhile in another location **

Samus and Vegeta was in shock. "so the legend of the super saiyan it was true" Samus says.

Vegeta saw the Goku was fighting against Frieza. **"no! This is unfair! How a third class saiyan was able to transform into super saiyan" **Vegeta thought.

"**he stole my birth right! I was supposed to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan!" **Vegeta thought.

Samus looked at him. "Vegeta let's go to the spaceship so we can be ready when Goku defeats him" Samus says.

"fine…the next time I'm going to be the one transforming into super saiyan" Vegeta says when they're quickly flew into the spaceship.

**Five minutes later **

Goku and Frieza crashed the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Goku quickly grabbed his tail and started to swing it around and he threw him into the boulder.

He crashed into the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces. "mo-" Goku appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his face and crashed into the knee multiple times when blood started to appear when Frieza was getting angry and quickly push him away from him.

He quickly flew into the sky and started to charge his energy ball. "I'm not going to lose against a monkey!" Frieza screamed the he quickly threw a massive energy ball against the planet.

Goku saw the energy blast was going to crash the planet the he quickly flew over there and kicked the energy ball far away from the planet causing a massive explosion.

Frieza saw the Goku was able to deflect the energy blast without any problems. "monkey! I'm going to end you life and than I'm going to kill Samus and Vegeta!" Frieza screamed when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He continued to crash his fist into his stomach. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" Goku screamed while punching him multiple times when Frieza was able to dodge a punch and uppercut him into his stomach.

He saw the he wasn't able to damage him. "Frieza you already lost this fight!" Goku says the he quickly uppercut him into his stomach and threw him into the ground.

He quickly flew at him and slammed into the ground as he continued to slam his face into the ground causing a crater to appear in the ground.

Frieza quickly stood up and threw the energy blast against him as he deflected the energy blast without any problems as he appeared next to him.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him as the energy blast engulfed his entire body causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he was already death. "finally Frieza is death" Goku says when he sense the energy of Vegeta and Samus.

"I need to tell them about the good news" Goku says when he flew over there.

**Ten minutes later **

**The spaceship **

He walked inside when he saw the Samus was worried about him. "Frieza is death" Goku says when he returned in his base form.

Vegeta walked at him. "Kakarot! I'm going to be the next one to transform into super saiyan and you better give me a rematch!" Vegeta screamed at him while pointing at him.

"fine we can have a rematch when you transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

Samus quickly give him a hug. "is a good thing the you was able to defeat him" Samus says.

"yes I was lucky" Goku says embarrassed when she quickly let him go.

"I'm going to ask them if we can used the dragon balls" Goku says.

"I don't know but I think they're need to revived they're people first" Samus says when they're remember the Frieza kill a lot of the Namekians.

"let's go over there so we can talk to them" Goku says.

"I'm going to stay here" Vegeta says.

"I don't feel like talking with the Namekians" Vegeta says.

"sure just don't stole my spaceship if you want to have you own gravity chamber you can ask Bulma to make one" Goku says when he saw he was in the floor taking a nap.

"let's go" Goku says when Samus nodded at him and they're flew in another location.

**One hour later **

**The elder residence **

They're walked inside the house when their saw the Elder of the Namekians. "hi" Samus and Goku says.

He looked at him. "we want to used the dragon balls" Samus says.

"so you all want to used the dragon balls" The elder says when they're nodded at him.

"I don't know a lot of my people was kill by Frieza " the elder Namekian says.

He looked at him. "if used the dragon balls to revived Piccolo I would be able to used the dragon balls from Earth and revived everyone" Goku says.

He looked at him when he saw he didn't sense any evil. "Nail tell the other Namekians about finding the rest of the dragon balls" The elder Namekian says when he nodded at him as he left the house.

"Samus I'm going to sleep outside and tried to regain energy" Goku says when he walked outside as he laid down and fell down to sleep.

She looked at him. "you know the Goku is the one responsible of defeating Frieza and saving you race" Samus says.

"yes I know I was able to sense his massive energy the elder Namekian says.

She walked at him. "can you used the dragon balls to restore the saiyans race" Samus says.

"I'm sorry but the dragon balls can only revived one person" The elder Namekian says.

"do you know a way to change you dragon balls so it would be able to bring more than one person" Samus says.

"yes I would be able to do it but I want to know why you want to bring the saiyans race" the elder Namekian says.

"I think the Goku would be able to change them" Samus says.

"I'm going to pass away soon so I'm going to choose a new elder and I'm going to tell him about the dragon balls" the elder Namekian says.

"he would be able to change it but is going to take three months" the elder Namekian says.

"yes is fine and thank you for doing this favor" Samus says.

"you don't have to thank me it was for Goku the we still alive" elder Namekian says when she nodded at him.

"can you call us when you have all the dragon balls" Samus says when he nodded at her when she left the house.

She saw the Goku was still sleeping when she walked beside him and laid down beside him. "I wonder how much he is going to change after transforming into super saiyan" Samus says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Eight hours later **

They're wake up and saw the sky was already dark when Goku saw the dragon in the sky. "finally my friends are going be alive again" Goku says with a bright smile on his face.

They're walked over there and saw the elder Namekian. "Goku remember the Porunga is only able to revived one person so you have to wait another three months to revived the others one" the elder Namekian says.

"can you revived Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu" Goku says.

"than in three months I'm going to ask him to revived Yamcha" Goku says.

"I'm going to revived them but can you used the dragon balls from Earth to revived all the Namekians the was kill by Frieza and his men" the elder Namekian says.

"yes is a deal" Goku says when he shake his hand when he hear the voice of King Kai.

"**Goku I know you're celebrating for defeating Frieza but I have another bad news because you was able to kill him his older brother and father is going to want to have revenge against you" **King Kai says.

"**that why you need to master super saiyan" **King Kai says.

"**don't worry I'm going to defeat them and one thing can you tell Tien or Piccolo to used the dragon balls to revived all the Namekians the was kill by Frieza" **Goku says.

"**okay I'm going to tell them so be careful" **King Kai says.

"**King Kai do you know a technique the would be able to help me to travel in different locations even faster" **Goku says.

"**I don't want to waste six months on space" **Goku says.

"**fine I'm going to help you travel to Earth" **King Kai says.

"**if you want I can teach you instant transmission" **King Kai says.

"**good just pick up us when they're already get revived" **Goku says.

"Porunga my three wishes is to revived Tien, Piccolo and Chiaotzu" The elder Namekian says

Porunga looked at him. "you wish has been granted" Shenron says

"farewell" Porunga said he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations when suddenly King Kai appeared next to them.

"Goku let's go to Earth" King Kai says.

"wait I need to tell Vegeta to come" Goku says.

"are you sure about this" King Kai says.

"yes if he do something I would be able to stop him" Goku says.

"fine before I forget they're already looking for the dragon balls" King Kai says when he nodded at him as he quickly flew into the spaceship.

He looked at her. "you must be Samus Aran" King Kai says.

"yes" Samus replied.

"I hear you're a famous bounty hunter" King Kai says.

"so what are you going to do after helping Goku defeat Frieza" King Kai ask her.

"I don't know…I'm going to take some time off and think about my life" Samus says.

"you're going to be fine and I bet Goku would be able to help you find a place to stay on Earth" King Kai says when she nodded at him.

**Ten minutes later **

**The spaceship **

Goku saw the Vegeta was still sleeping. "Vegeta!" Goku screamed at him.

He quickly stood up. "what the hell you want!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"King Kai is going to help us travel to Earth" Goku says.

"so let's go" Goku says.

He walked at him. "Kakarot! We're not friends! I decided to go to Earth so I would be able to train in the gravity chamber and forced myself to transform into super saiyan!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"so I would be able to challenge you in a battle" Vegeta says while pointing at him.

"good I can't wait for you to transform into super saiyan" Goku says when he push the button turning the spacecraft into a capsule as they're quickly flew over there.

**Ten minutes later **

They're arrived when Goku stop and suddenly he sense all the Namekians was alive again. "don't forget about reviving Yamcha in three months" Goku says when they're touched the shoulder of King Kai as he used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

**Earth **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

They're appeared in front of them. "Goku!" Bulma screamed with excitement when suddenly Tien quickly stop her.

"Goku…why Vegeta is here" Tien says in shock.

He looked at him. "don't worry about him" Goku says.

"Vegeta is not going to hurt anyone" Goku says.

"right friend" Goku says.

"shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"where is Bulma?" Vegeta says.

"what do you want" Bulma says.

He walked at her. "woman make me a gravity chamber" Vegeta says.

"woman….my name is Bulma!" Bulma screamed at him.

"just make a gravity chamber" Vegeta says.

Goku quickly walked at her. "just make him a gravity chamber and let him stay in you house please" Goku ask her.

"fine" Bulma says.

"asshole! I'm going to let you stay in my house and make you a gravity chamber" Bulma says when she saw the woman beside Goku when she quickly walked at her.

"hi my name is Bulma" Bulma says.

"hi my name is Samus" Samus replied.

"are you a friend of Vegeta" Bulma ask her.

"no I came here because of Goku" Samus says.

"oh a new friend of Goku" Bulma says.

"Goku is a little bit of a naïve so good luck" Bulma whisper on her ear.

"Yamcha is going to get revived in three months" Goku says when Bulma nodded at him.

Samus walked at him. "Goku I'm going to stay in Earth" Samus says.

"do you have somewhere to stay" Goku ask her.

"no I'm going to look somewhere to stay" Samus says.

"in my house I have another room so you can stay there" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"Samus let's go to my house and show you room" Goku says when she nodded at him when they're flew into the house of Goku.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Goku residence **

He walked in front of her. "welcome to my house" Goku says when they're walked inside the house.

"you room is over there" Goku says.

"thank you" Samus says.

"you don't have to thank me you help me a lot" Goku says.

"Samus but I wonder why you want to stay on Earth" Goku says.

"I was just wanted to think about my future so a new place would be able to help me" Samus says.

"tomorrow I can show you around Earth" Goku says when she nodded at him when she walked into her room.

She laid down on her bed. "I wonder what is going to happen in the future" Samus says.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 8 – new life **

**Power levels**

**Samus Aran - (jumpsuit only) 90,000,000**

**Goku – 90,000,000**

**Goku Super saiyan- 4,500,000,000**

**Vegeta- 5,000,000**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – new life**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Earth **

In the morning when Samus woke up and saw it was early in the morning. "my first day in Earth" Samus says when she grabbed her jumpsuit and put it on as she left her room and saw the Goku was already awake.

"good morning" Samus says.

"good morning" Goku replied when he saw she was wearing her jumpsuit.

"Samus I thought you only used the jumpsuit for mission only" Goku ask her.

"yes…all my clothes is in the headquarters" Samus says.

"so you don't have any clothes except for you jumpsuit" " Goku says.

"yes" Samus replied.

Goku walked into the kitchen when he grabbed a old jar and grabbed a wallet when he grabbed his money. "Samus here you can used this to buy you own clothes" Goku says.

She looked at him. "don't worry about me" Samus says when he walked at her and give her the money.

"don't worry just go with Bulma to buy some clothes so you can feel comfortable" Goku says.

She looked at him. "fine" Samus replied.

"so what are you planning to do today" Samus ask him.

"I'm going to work on my field and check if the vegetables is ready and than I'm going to tried to master super saiyan" Goku says.

"I'm going to go with Bulma" Samus says when Goku nodded at her.

"goodbye" Samus says.

"goodbye" Goku replied when he saw the Samus left the house when he left the house and flew into the field.

**Thirty minutes later **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

She walked inside the house and saw the Bulma was talking with a blue haired woman when she walked at them. "hi Samus!" Bulma says.

"hi Bulma" Samus replied.

"Launch meet Samus Aran" Bulma says.

"you're the new friend of Goku" Launch says with a smile on her face.

"yes I'm friends with Goku" Samus says.

"you have a nice jumpsuit…but it don't look damaged" Bulma says.

"is the same jumpsuit" Samus says.

"my jumpsuit is able to fix the damage but it takes one day to fix all the damage" Samus says.

"nice the jumpsuit is able to fix itself" Bulma says.

"Goku give me money to buy me clothes for me" Samus says.

"so you want me to show you where to buy some clothes" Bulma says.

She was going to say something but Bulma interrupts her. "yes let's go to the mall!" Bulma says when they're quickly ran into the helicopter and travel into the mall.

**Thirty minutes later **

They're walked around when she looked at her. "Samus…what is you opinion of Goku" Launch ask her.

"my opinion about him…I think he have a lot of bravery and honest" Samus replied.

"oh…" Launch says with a smile on her face.

"I hear the Goku fought against his older brother" Samus says.

"yes is true the he fought against Raditz" Launch says.

"when he come to Earth he decided to kidnap me so he can forced Goku to kill innocent people" Launch says.

"he fought him but he sacrificed himself to save me but later they used the dragon balls to revived him" Launch says.

"good thing the Raditz didn't do anything bad" Bulma says.

"I was trying to escape but a T-rex was trying to hunt me but Raditz save me and kill the T-rex" Launch says.

"I didn't know that" Bulma says.

"So Vegeta is not causing any trouble" Samus ask her.

"oh Vegeta…no" Bulma says.

"right now he is training in the gravity chamber" Bulma says.

"I thought he was going to do something against us but he didn't do anything" Bulma says.

"so he only training" Samus says when she nodded at her when they're started to walk in different directions.

**Forest**

In the open field when Goku was training by himself when he started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast in different directions when he quickly flew at them and kicked into the sky causing multiple explosions

He started to release more of his power when he saw the his aura was moving more wild than before. "I'm going to master super saiyan" Goku says the he continued to train.

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta was training when he was having a hard time moving. "I'm going to master the five hundred times gravity!" Vegeta says as he forced himself to stand up.

"Kakarot! I'm going to be the next super saiyan and I'm going to defeat you the same way when we meet for the first time" Vegeta says when he slowly started to walk.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to transform into super saiyan even breaking every bone of my body" Vegeta says as he continues to train.

**Eight hours later **

**Goku residence **

She walked inside the house when she saw the Goku was already in the house when he turned around and looked at her. "Hi Samus" Goku says.

"hi" Samus replied.

"you look tired" Goku says.

"yes Bulma and Launch forced me to wear a lot of clothes" Samus says when she walked at him and give him the money.

"you didn't used the money" Goku says confused.

"I was trying to pay my own clothes but Bulma decided to pay for it that why I'm carrying multiple bags of clothes" Samus says.

"is fine you can keep the money just in case of emergency" Goku says.

"is fine I don't need the money" Samus says.

"I'm going to the Headquarters and get all my stuff" Samus says.

"I want to take some time off and think I'd I want to continue working as a bounty hunter" Samus says when she walked into her room.

She put all the bag of clothes in the floor when she laid down. "that was a long day" Samus says.

"I wonder what my little brother is doing right now" Samus says when she laid down on her bed and fell down to sleep.

**Six hours later **

She opened her eyes and saw the Goku was looking at her. "Samus I already made food for us to eat" Goku says.

She looked at him. "thanks…next time I'm going to tried to cook something" Samus says.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook" Goku says.

"I can easily learn and it wouldn't be unfair if I'm not helping you with something from the house" Samus says.

"fine" Goku says.

"tomorrow in the morning I'm going to visit King Kai so he can teach me instant transmission" Goku says.

"oh is good the you learning a new technique" Samus says.

Goku looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to come in the afternoon so I can show you around" Goku says.

"sound good" Samus says as they're walked into the dining room as they're started to eat the food.

She looked at him. "you're good at cooking" Samus says with a smile on her face when she continued to eat her food.

Goku looked at her. **"I wonder what place I should show her" **Goku thought as he continued to eat his food.

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta was having a hard time training in the five hundred times gravity when suddenly a screen appeared.

"Vegeta! You food is ready!" Bulma screamed at him.

He looked into the screen. "shut up woman!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"what! I was the one the created you the stupid gravity machine!" Bulma screamed at him.

"shut up! Right now I'm training!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"fine! You idiot! I'm not going to cook you any food!" Bulma screamed when suddenly the screaming disappeared.

Vegeta saw it was already gone. "annoying woman" Vegeta says the he continued his training when he felt the gravity pushing against him.

"I'm going to archive super saiyan and I'm going to defeat him!" Vegeta screamed as he forced his body to continue training.

**Unknown location **

**King Cold royal Palace **

He was drinking wine when he turned around and saw one of his man running at him. "my Lord…I have bad news about Frieza" the general of King Cold army says.

"don't tell me the Frieza is fighting with his older brother Cooler" King Cold says annoying.

"no my Lord" the general of King Cold army replied.

"you son Frieza was kill by a super saiyan" the general of King Cold army says.

He put his wine near his throne. "my son was kill by a super saiyan" King Cold says in disbelief.

"you know the saiyans was already extinct when my son destroyed planet Vegeta" King Cold says with cold eyes on his eyes.

He grabbed device when suddenly he saw the battle of Frieza and the super saiyan when he witnessed the his son was kill by him. "what is the location of this filthy monkey" king Cold says.

"Earth" the general of King Cold army says.

"fine we're going to Earth and kill this monkey" King Cold says when he saw his general running out.

"I can't wait to kill this super saiyan" King Cold says when he walked outside as he moved his hand toward the sky and started to charge his attack.

"Death Beam!" King Cold scream throwing the energy blast into another planet when the energy blast crashing to the planet causing to blow up into little pieces.

"after killing the super saiyan I'm going to destroy Earth" King Cold says as he walked into his royal Palace.

**Four hours later **

**Earth **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the gravity Chamber when he slowly walked in the control center when he turned it off. "I need to push my limits of my power so I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says when he walked inside the house.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his food when he quickly started to eat. "no bad….at least is better than the junk the Frieza give to us" Vegeta says while eating when he turned around and saw her.

"the asshole decide to come out" Bulma says.

Vegeta looked at her. "shut up annoying woman" Vegeta says with a annoying voice.

"you should be grateful the I let you live in my house" Bulma says.

"I don't care" Vegeta says.

"I'm still angry the you was responsible of killing Yamcha" Bulma says.

Vegeta was confused. "Yamcha? Wait…the idiot wo was kill by a saibamen" Vegeta says while laughing.

"is not my fault the weakling was defeated by a saibamen" Vegeta says.

She was going to say something when he interrupts her. "I don't want to talk about the weakling so stop complaining" Vegeta says when he walked into his room.

Bulma saw he was already gone. "stupid! Bastard!" Bulma screamed furiously the she walked into her room.

**Goku residence **

She sat down beside him. "it was a long day" Samus says.

"yes but I think you would like to live on Earth" Goku says.

"most of the time Earth is a peaceful place" Goku says.

She looked at him. "peaceful place…sounds good but I still need more time before I decide to stay here and have a new life" Samus replied.

"I spend most of my life as a bounty hunter so I deserve a break" Samus says.

"you already have a lot of experience fighting against criminals" Goku says.

"yes" Samus replied.

"do you have any family in space" Goku ask her.

"yes I have a younger brother" Samus replied.

"his name is Solomon and he is seventeenth years old" Samus says.

"my younger brother is trying to be a bounty hunter too" Samus says.

"so he knows the you living on Earth" Goku says.

"no but I'm going to tell him soon after deciding my future" Samus replied when he nodded at her.

"is already late I'm going to sleep" Samus says.

"goodnight" Samus says.

"goodnight" Goku replied when he saw she was already in her room when he walked outside and started to train by himself.

**Next day **

**Goku residence **

In the morning when Goku woke up when he walked into the kitchen and saw the Samus was cooking when he get closer at her as he was surprised to see her making breakfast.

"Goku this is my first time cooking" Samus says.

"is okay" Goku says when she nodded at her when they're sat down and started to eat the breakfast.

He was surprised. "is really good" Goku says.

She was looking at him. "are you sure?" Samus says

"yes I like it" Goku says.

"let's make a deal if you stay here you cook the food and you don't have to worry about paying rent" Goku says.

"yes is a deal" Samus replied when she shake his hand when he continued to eat his food.

**Thirty minutes later **

He looked at her. "thank you for the food" Goku says.

"I'm going to train with King Kai" Goku says.

"I'm going to stay here…I want to think about something important" Samus says.

"goodbye" Goku says.

"goodbye and good luck with you training" Samus replied when he walked outside.

He saw the King Kai was already over there. "Goku are you ready to train with me" King Kai ask him.

"yes I'm ready to learn instant transmission" Goku says when he quickly walked at him when he touched his shoulder when King Kai used instant transmission and travel to his home planet.

Samus walked into her room and laid down on her bed. "should I stay in Earth or continue my career as a bounty hunter" Samus says.

"dad and mom…I wonder what would you two tell me about this decision" Samus says when she turned around and started to think about her past.

**The Otherworld **

**King Kai planet **

They're appeared in King Kai planet when he quickly walked at him. "is going to take some time learning instant feedback so you don't have any problem staying here" King Kai ask him.

"I can't stay here" Goku says.

"I want to train in the morning here and in the afternoon spend time with Samus or work on my field" Goku says.

King Kai was looking at him. "fine I can visit you every money" King Kai says.

Yamcha woke up and saw Goku when he quickly ran at him. "Goku don't tell me you're death again" Yamcha says.

"no King Kai is teaching me instant transmission" Goku replied.

"when they're going to revived me" Yamcha ask him.

"in three months" Goku replied when he nodded at him as he quickly walked back and sat down near the house.

"are you ready" King Kai ask him.

"yes I'm ready" Goku says with excitement.

"I'm going to start teaching you instant transmission" King Kai says when he started to teach him

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the morning when Vegeta walked into the gravity chamber when he opened and walked into the control center and turned it on as he crashed into the ground.

He felt the massive gravity pushing against him. "I'm not going to lose! I'm going to transform into super saiyan! I'm going to defeat Kakarot and become the strongest saiyan!" Vegeta screamed as he forced himself to stand up.

He continued to push himself when he slowly started to walk. "Kakarot! I'm going to transform into super saiyan and show you the real power of a saiyan!" Vegeta screamed as he continued to train.

**Three hours later **

Bulma woke up and saw it was morning. "I'm going to visit Samus" Bulma says when she stood up and she grabbed her clothes and put it on.

She walked outside and saw the Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber. "oh…Vegeta is a stubborn saiyan" Bulma says when she walked outside.

She threw a capsule and suddenly a helicopter appeared when she walked inside the helicopter. "I can't wait to see her" Bulma says as she turned on as she travel into the house of Goku.

**Thirty minutes later **

Bulma knocked the door multiple times when Samus opened the door. "hi Bulma" Samus says.

"hi Samus" Bulma replied.

"are you going to do something" Bulma ask her.

"no…I was thinking about my future" Samus says.

"I know the perfect place we can relax and you would be able to think about you future" Bulma says.

"I'm going to call Launch to come too so let's go" Bulma says when they're walked into the helicopter and travel in another location.

**West City **

**Hot spring **

They're sat down in the hot spring when she looked at her. "Samus you want to stay on Earth" Bulma ask her.

"I don't know…is a peaceful planet so it would be a good place to stay" Samus replied.

Launch looked at her. "Samus I think you should stay" Launch says.

"I think you have a good relationship with Goku" Launch says

"yes he is a good friend" Samus says.

She quickly walked at her. "than stay in Earth and maybe date Goku and have a family with him" Bulma says when she quickly get embarrassed as she tried her best to cover her face.

"fine I'm going to stay on Earth" Samus says.

She looked at her. "let's relax in this hot spring" Bulma says when they're started to relax in the hot spring.

**Eight hours later **

**Goku residence **

She walked outside and saw the Goku was already there when she looked at him. "Goku I'm going to stay on Earth" Samus says.

He quickly ran at her and give her a hug when Samus quickly get embarrassed. "good I can't wait to know more about you" Goku says with a smile on his face.

"I want to show you something so follow me" Goku says when they're walked outside and travel in another location.

**The cemetery **

They're walked into the tombstone when he looked at her. "this is my grandfather" Goku says.

"his name it was Gohan" Goku says.

"if I have a son I'm going to name him Gohan" Goku says.

"is a good name…so you already have a girlfriend" Samus says.

"I don't have any girlfriend but if I have someone I would prefer someone one like you" Goku says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"don't worry I know you're going to find a good girlfriend" Samus says.

"yes maybe in the future" Goku says when they've sat down.

She looked at him. "Goku…I'm happy the I meet you" Samus says with a smile on her face when suddenly Goku felt his heart was moving faster than before.

"yes can we stay a little bit here it was a long time I saw him" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"**Goku you're a kind saiyan" **Samus thought.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 9 – surprise?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – surprise?**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Earth**

**Goku residence **

In the morning when Samus woke up and saw it was early in the morning when she walked out of her room and walked into the room of Goku.

She saw the Goku was still sleeping. "I'm going to tried to cook breakfast" Samus says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

Bulma woke up when she walked into the living room when she saw the Vegeta was already awake. "Vegeta! Are you going to train again" Bulma ask him.

He looked at her. "yes I'm going to train" Vegeta replied when he walked inside the gravity Chamber when he turned on the gravity and started his training.

"I'm going to transform super saiyan" Vegeta says when he continued his training.

**One hour later **

**Goku residence **

He walked into the dining room when he saw the Samus was already eating when he sat down beside her. "thank you" Goku says when he started to eat his breakfast.

"is really good" Goku says.

"are you sure is my first time cooking" Samus says.

He looked at her. "is really good maybe in the future you would he able to cook even better" Goku says.

"Samus are you planning to visit you younger brother" Goku ask her.

"he already know the I'm living in Earth" Samus says when she continued eating her food.

"are you planning to train with King Kai" Samus ask him.

"yes I want to learn instant transmission so I would be able to travel in other locations" Goku says.

She looked at him. "the techniques would be useful" Samus replied.

"plus I need to master super saiyan just in case Vegeta want to have a rematch" Goku says with excitement.

"you're really excited to fight him" Samus says.

"yes it would be interesting to fight against another super saiyan" Goku says when she nodded at him when they're continued to eat.

**Thirty minutes later **

He finish eating his food when he turned around and sense the King Kai was already outside. "Samus…King Kai is already waiting for me" Goku says.

"is okay I'm going to visit Bulma" Samus says.

"goodbye" Goku says.

"goodbye" Samus replied when Goku left the house when he walked beside him.

"are you ready Goku" King Kai says when he nodded at him as he put his hand on his shoulder when he used instant transmission and travel to King Kai planet.

She walked outside. "I wonder what Bulma is doing right now" Samus says when she started to fly and travel to Capsule Corporation.

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

She walked inside the house and saw the Bulma was drinking a cup of coffee. "hi Bulma" Samus says.

She looked at her. "hi Samus" Bulma replied when she sat down beside her.

"Samus you told me the you was a bounty hunter" Bulma says.

"yes right now I want to live on Earth and have a new life" Samus replied.

"I'm already tired from fighting against criminals and monsters around the universe" Samus says.

"yes is normal the it would be boring doing the same thing" Bulma says.

"yes I was tired of doing the same thing" Samus says.

"right now my younger brother is a bounty hunter so most likely he is going to visit me when he is not busy" Samus replied.

"so you gave a family" Bulma says.

"my younger brother is the only family member in my family the is alive" Samus says.

"the rest of my family and my home planet was destroy" Samus says.

She looks down. "I'm sorry about you family" Bulma says.

"I'm okay" Samus replied.

"it was long ago the my home planet was destroy" Samus says when she grabbed her cup of water and drink it when she turned around and saw Vegeta.

She looked at him. "Vegeta! Do you know the family of Goku" Samus ask him.

"yes I know them" Vegeta says.

"Kakarot parents was the third class saiyans" Vegeta says.

"his father name is Bardock and his mother name is Gine" Vegeta says.

"the irony the Bardock was even more stronger than Raditz and maybe stronger than Nappa" Vegeta says.

"what about the mother" Samus ask him.

"Gine was a pacifist saiyan so she didn't like to fight" Vegeta says.

"so she was a peaceful saiyan" Samus says.

"she was a disgrace to the saiyans" Vegeta says.

"I never expected for me to meet a pacifist saiyan the prefer to spend her time with her family than training" Vegeta says.

"she sounds like a good mother" Samus says when he was looking at her.

"it don't matter they're already death" Vegeta says when he walked into the kitchen and started to look for some food.

"Samus just ignore him" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

"yes is fine…I'm still curious about the parents of Goku" Samus replied when she nodded at her as they're continued to talk with each other.

**Unknown location **

Cooler was sitting down when he turned around and saw his father. "what do you want " Cooler says.

He looked at him. "my son…I have bad news" King Cold says.

"you younger brother was kill" King Cold says.

"wait…Frieza was kill" Cooler says.

"yes he was kill by a saiyan" King Cold says when he started to laugh.

"my brother was kill by a monkey" Cooler says.

"Frieza was a idiot for getting kill by a dirty monkey" Cooler says.

"I only going to help you if you give me the territory of Frieza" Cooler says.

He was looking at him. "fine I'm going to give you the territory of you brother" King Cold says.

"good so do you know where the monkey lives" Cooler says.

"he lives on Earth" King Cold says.

"interesting…I can't wait to test the power of the saiyan" Cooler says.

King Cold looked at him. "we're going to kill the dirty monkeys and than destroy the planet" King Cold says when he nodded at him as they're continued to talk.

**Galactic Federation Headquarters **

In the Headquarters when Solomon walked into the room of her older sister. "so my sister decided to stay on Earth" Solomon says when he sat down on the bed.

"I think she would want all her stuff" Solomon says when he walked outside her room and saw the boss.

"we heard the you sister help a saiyan to defeat Frieza" the boss of the Galactic Federation says.

"yes my sister told me about it" Solomon replied.

"I know the you sister is taking some time off" the boss of the Galactic Federation says.

"yes right now she on Earth" Solomon says.

"I want you to give her this reward for the defeat of Frieza" the boss of the Galactic Federation says when he give him a bag of gold coins.

"don't worry I'm going to give her the reward" Solomon replied.

"good…can you stay on Earth and ask Samus if she want to retire or she continued her job" the boss of the Galactic Federation says.

"don't worry I'm going to ask her" Solomon says when he nodded at him when he walked away from him.

He returned in her room and saw a lot of stuff. "but sister…I need to buy a lot of boxes so I can give you stuff back" Solomon says when he walked into the store and bought multiple boxes.

**One hour later **

He laid down on and saw multiple boxes around the room. "sister…you have a lot of stuff" Solomon says when he hear somebody knocking the door.

He opened the door and saw him. "Solomon! Let's go to the party and meet some nice girls" Noah says.

"I'm going to Earth and give all her stuff" Solomon says.

"fine but next time go to the party" Noah says.

"next time I'm going to the party" Solomon replied.

"can you help me get the stuff of Samus into my spaceship" Solomon says when he nodded at him when they're walked into her room and started to moved all the stuff into the spaceship.

**Earth**

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

He walked inside the room when he saw the Samus and Bulma was talking to each other when he walked at them. "Vegeta! Take a bath!" Bulma complained.

"what! This is the smell of a warrior!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"you smell like a wet dog!" Bulma scrub at him.

He looked at her. "fine! I'm going to take a bath!" Vegeta screamed at her when he walked into his room.

She smiled at her. "Samus are you getting along with Goku" Bulma ask her.

"yes he is a kind person" Samus replied.

"it was a long time the I meet a kind guy" Samus says.

"I'm happy you're getting along with him" Bulma says.

"the first time I meet him it was when he was a little boy" Bulma says.

"he didn't know anything about the outside world and we have a lot of adventures" Bulma says

"nice the you had fun with him" Samus says.

"yes it was one of the best part when I was really young" Bulma replied with a smile on her face

"Samus tell me more about you childhood" Bulma ask him.

"yes is okay I'm going to tell you more about my life" Samus says when they're continued to talk.

**The other world **

**King Kai planet **

King Kai sat down and saw the Goku was practicing instant transmission. "Goku I want to focus the energy of King Yemma" King Kai says when he nodded at him.

"Goku I know the you defeat Frieza but one of this days King Cold and Cooler is going to go to Earth and have they're revenge against you" King Kai says.

He looked at him. "don't worry if they're want to have revenge I'm going to master my super saiyan and most likely Vegeta would be able to transform into super saiyan too" Goku says.

"wait..you want Vegeta to learn how to transform into super saiyan" King Kai says in shock.

"why not" Goku replied.

"if Vegeta is able to transform into super saiyan he would be a good ally and maybe help us when a new enemy want to destroy Earth" Goku says.

"you know the Vegeta would want to challenge you" King Kai says.

"I don't mind for him to challenge me into a battle" Goku says.

"we can push the limits of our super saiyan if we become rivals" Goku says.

"fine but you have to be careful" King Kai says when he nodded at him as they're continued to train.

**Two hours later **

**Earth**

**West City **

Vegeta left the house when he saw the Samus and Bulma was still talking. "Vegeta! Are you going to train again!" Bulma screamed at him.

"yes! " Vegeta screamed at her when he walked into the gravity chamber.

She looked at her. "Bulma are you getting along with him" Samus ask him.

"yes" Bulma replied.

"I though you wouldn't get along with him" Samus says.

"I mean he a bad guy but for some reason he is mysterious" Bulma says.

"so I want to know more about him" Bulma says.

"good luck about knowing him" Samus says.

"he don't look like the kind of guy the is willing to share his past" Samus says.

She smiled at her. "don't worry I'm going to know more about him" Bulma says when she nodded at her when they're continued to talk.

**Eight hours later **

**Goku residence **

She walked inside and saw the Goku bough pizza when she sat down and grabbed her plate of food. "how was you training with King Kai" Samus ask him.

"it was good" Goku says.

"so how long is going to take you to master it" Samus ask him.

"maybe six months" Goku says.

"good I can't wait for you to master it" Samus says.

"you're getting along with Bulma and Launch" Goku says.

"yes I'm getting along with them" Samus replied.

"they're my best friends" Samus says.

"good maybe you should spent more time with them" Goku says.

"yes and I was thinking we should know each other even more" Samus says.

"I was planning to have a barbecue next month" Goku says

"sounds good" Samus replied as they're continued to eat the pizza.

**Space**

In the spaceship when Solomon was eating his food when he turned around and saw the map. "so is going to take one month to reach on Earth" Solomon says.

He turned around and saw a picture of her. "sister I wonder why you want to retired from you job" Solomon says.

"sister I'm going to find out you reason for you retirement" Solomon says.

He looked at picture of her. "sister I can't wait to see you again" Solomon says as he continued to eat his food.

**One month later **

**Earth **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the morning when Bulma woke up when she walked outside and saw the Vegeta was already training in the gravity chamber.

She walked near the gravity chamber when she saw he was trying his best to surpass his limits. **"he really want to transform into super saiyan" **Bulma though while staring at him.

"**Vegeta…I don't why but I want to know more about you" **Bulma says when she continued to observe him.

**Goku residence **

He walked outside and saw a spaceship when Samus quickly walked outside. "brother?" Samus says when she saw the spaceship landed.

He opened the door when he quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "hi sister" Solomon says.

"hi brother" Samus replied.

"brother what are you doing here" Samus ask him.

"I'm here to give you the reward" Solomon says when he give her the bag of gold coins.

"thanks" Samus replied.

"sister I have all you stuff in the spaceship" Solomon says.

"thanks brother for bringing all my stuff" Samus says.

"sister so you want to retired or you taking some off for you work" Solomon says.

"yes I want to retired" Samus replied.

"I'm already tired of fighting monsters and criminals" Samus says.

"yes I understand" Solomon says when he grabbed his device and send a message to the boss.

"he already know the you retired from the organization" Solomon says.

"so you want to live on Earth" Solomon ask her.

"yes" Samus replied.

"it looks like a nice planet" Solomon says.

"yes and I already have friends in this planet" Samus says.

"good the you was able to make some friends" Solomon says.

He looked at him. "so he is you boyfriend…right" Solomon says while looking at him when she quickly get embarrassed.

"he is only a friend" Samus says when her face was red as tomato.

Goku walked beside them. "hi my name is Son Goku" Goku says.

"hi my name is Solomon Aran" Solomon says.

"we planning to have a barbeque to you want to join us" Goku ask him.

He was looking at him. **"he don't look like a bad person" **Solomon though.

"sure it sounds fun" Solomon says.

"Samus I'm going to buy the food" Goku says when he quickly flew into the town.

He looked at her. "are you sure you don't have a crush on him" Solomon says.

"Goku is only my friend" Samus says.

He smiled at her. "if you say so but fir some reason I think you look good with him" Solomon says.

"brother can you help me moved all my stuff" Samus ask him when he nodded at him as they're walked into the spaceship when they're started to moved the boxes into the room of Samus.

**One hour later **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

Vegeta walked outside when he saw the Bulma was already eating when he sat down and started to eat. "Vegeta…can you tell me more about you" Bulma ask.

He looked at her. "what do you want to know" Vegeta says while eating.

"what about you parents name" Bulma ask him.

"my father name is Vegeta and my mother name is Kariac" Vegeta says when he continued to eat his food.

"why you want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Bulma ask him.

"is my birth right" Vegeta says.

"I'm not going to let him steal my birth right" Vegeta says when he quickly eat his food when he left the house and started to train in the gravity.

**One hour later **

**Goku residence **

Goku and the other started to eat the food. "Goku! The steak taste really good" Solomon says while eating his food.

"good the you like it" Goku says while eating his food.

"Samus I want to stay a little bit here before I go to my job as a bounty hunter" Solomon says.

"yes it would be fun but you have to ask him" Samus says.

He looked at him. "yes is fine" Goku says.

"I don't have any problems if he stay here" Goku says while eating

**The other world **

**King Kai planet **

King Kai saw they was having fun. "I hope the Frieza and his family don't ruined that" King Kai says while observing him and his new friends

**Eight hours later **

**Earth **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the gravity Chamber when Vegeta was still training. "Kakarot! I can't wait to archive the new power of a saiyan" Vegeta says.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast in different directions when he quickly flew over there and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"Kakarot! I'm promise I'm going to be the next super saiyan" Vegeta says as he continued his training.

**Goku residence **

Samus laid down on her bed when she started to think about Goku. "why I have this weird feeling when I'm close with Goku" Samus says when her heart was pumping more faster than before.

"Goku…you're a strange person" Samus says s she closes her eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 10 – dragon balls**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – dragon balls**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Unknown location **

**Space **

In the spaceship when King Cold was looking into the screen when he turned around and looked at him. "when are we going to arrived to planet Earth" King Cold ask him.

"my lord…we're going to arrived in three months" the soldier says.

Cooler walked at him. "are you going to conquer the planet after killing the monkey or just destroy it" Cooler says.

"Earth is a useless planet and it doesn't have anything useful so I'm going to destroy it after killing the monkey" King Cold says.

"good I can't wait to kill him" Cooler says as he sat down and saw all the soldiers was still working.

"**I wonder if he would be able to test my final form" **Cooler thought as he continued to observe the screen.

**Earth **

**Goku residence **

In the morning when Samus woke up when she saw it was already morning when she left her room and saw his older brother working on something as she was getting closer at him. "what are you doing" Samus says.

"I'm just upgrading my devices" Solomon replied while working on his device.

She turned around and saw the Goku was already awake. "good morning" Goku says.

"good morning" Samus replied.

"Goku are you able to learn instant transmission" Samus ask him.

"yes but I need to master it" Goku replied.

"so I'm going to continue practicing" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"sister are you going to used the jumpsuit" Solomon says.

"yes but only in emergencies" Samus says.

"I know the Frieza is death but you two still need to be careful" Solomon says.

"King Cold and Cooler is going to want to have revenge against you and most likely is going to come to Earth" Solomon says.

Goku looked at him. "don't worry I'm going to be ready when they're arrived on Earth" Goku says.

"good because I already heard rumors they planning to go to Earth and have they're revenge" Solomon says.

"I'm going to cook some breakfast" Samus says as she walked into the kitchen.

"is my first time the I saw my sister cooking breakfast" Solomon says.

"oh…she for at cooking" Goku says.

"Goku can you tell me more how you meet my older sister" Solomon ask him when he sat down and started to talk about how he meet Samus.

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta was already training when he was able to move without any problems. **"Kakarot! I can't wait to surpass you!" **Vegeta thought as he continued to train.

Bulma walked outside when she was getting closer to the gravity chamber and saw the Vegeta was already training in the gravity chamber. "he still training…he spend a lot of time training" Bulma says.

She continued to look at him. **"he have more muscle than Yamcha…why I'm thinking….he is arrogant bastard and he I'd willing to hurt my friends" **Bulma though while looking at him.

Panchy walked beside her. "my daughter is a pervert" Panchy says.

"what!" Bulma says angry.

"I know you're checking him out" Panchy says when she didn't say anything when she was going to say something but she walked away.

"I'm going to my lab and work on my project" Bulma says the she walked into her lab.

**One hour later **

**Goku residence **

They're already started to eat breakfast when Solomon was surprised. "sister…you're cooking the same way as our mom" Solomon says surprised.

"you think so" Samus replied.

"yes is really good" Solomon says as he continued to eat breakfast.

**Thirty minutes later **

Samus saw he already finish eating his breakfast. "Samus I'm going to train with King Kai" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"goodbye" Goku says.

"goodbye" Samus and Solomon replied when he left the house and quickly used instant transmission as he travel to King Kai planet.

Samus looked at him. "so how was you life as a bounty hunter" Samus ask him.

"it was good" Solomon replied.

"I mean I was a little bit nervous when my sister was one of the famous bounty hunter so everyone expected a lot of me" Solomon says.

"yes is normal" Samus replied.

"but I want you to make you own destiny and don't tried to mimic my decisions" Samus says.

"don't worry I'm not going to tried to copy you decisions" Solomon says.

"I want to know something…I hear some rumors the you was dating some girl" Samus says.

"yes is true but we decided to be only friends" Solomon says.

"if our mother was alive she would want to meet her" Samus says.

"yes the same thing about you" Solomon says.

"I didn't date anyone" Samus says confused.

"what about Goku" Solomon says.

"he only a friend" Samus says embarrassed.

"Goku is a good guy so I don't have any problem if he date my older sister" Solomon says.

"stop trying to be my older brother if you remember I'm you older sister" Samus says.

"yes…but my father told me to take care of you" Solomon says.

"fine" Samus says.

"but when I found out the you have a crush with another girl I'm going to tease you" Samus says.

"tease me any time I'm not going to get embarrassed" Solomon says with a cocky smile on his face.

"good you better be ready because I'm not going to stop not even when you beg for me to stop" Samus says when he didn't say anything.

"I wasn't going to do that but I'm going to tell all you embarrassing moments when you was a little girl to Goku" Solomon says.

"he is not going to believe you" Samus says.

He grabbed a picture of his wallet and show it to her when she was in shock when she saw a picture when she was a little girl and she was sleeping with a teddy bear. "give me the picture" Samus says.

"no" Solomon replied.

She moved her hand and created a energy ball when he quickly ran away. "I'm going to caught you!" Samus says as she quickly ran outside.

**Five hours later **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta stop and turned off the gravity. "I'm going to take a small break" Vegeta says when suddenly he smell rotten eggs.

"I need to take a shower" Vegeta says when he left the gravity chamber and walked into the house when he walked into the bathroom.

He opened the door as he turned around and suddenly he saw Bulma taking a shower. "what the hell are you doing here!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta was in shock when she looked at him and saw he was looking at her naked body as Vegeta quickly grabbed a towel. "Woman! Cover yourself!" Vegeta screamed at her while holding a towel.

"what! Get out! You pervert!" Bulma screamed.

"what! I'm not a pervert!" Vegeta screamed.

"get out of my bathroom!" Bulma screamed at him.

"I want to take a bath!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"I was here first!" Bulma screamed.

"I'm not going to wait two hours!" Vegeta screamed at her when he put the towel at her when suddenly his hand was touching her chest as Bulma was in shock the she quickly slap him.

"what the hell was that!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"you touch my chest! You pervert!" Bulma screamed at him.

"what! It was you fault!" Vegeta screamed at her while looking another direction.

"I bet you just wanted to see me naked!" Bulma screamed at her.

"no!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"yes! Vegeta the prince of the perverts!" Bulma screamed.

"don't you dare to disrespect me!" Vegeta says angry.

"what! Are you going to grope me or spank me for being a bad girl" Bulma says while showing her middle finger.

"shut up woman!" Vegeta says.

"I'm not interested of you ugly body" Vegeta says.

"what! How dare you!" Bulma screamed at him.

"I bet it was you first time watching a naked woman that why you was embarrassed" Bulma says with a cocky smile on her face.

"what! Is not my first time watching a naked woman" Vegeta says.

"sure tell me who was the first time you saw a naked woman" Bulma says when he didn't say anything.

"I know it you was lying" Bulma says while laughing.

He walked at her and looked at her. "you're going to pat for humiliate the Prince of all the saiyans" Vegeta says angry when suddenly she hear somebody knocking the door.

"wai-" Bulma fell down in top of Vegeta when she look up and saw her mother. "sorry for interrupting you fun activity with Vegeta" Panchy says as she left.

"Vegeta! Is you fault the my mother think we're in a relationship" Bulma says when suddenly she walked into the bathroom.

"if you want you can borrow my pills" Panchy says.

"mother!" Bulma screamed when she quickly left the bathroom.

She looks down and saw the Vegeta have a little bit of blood in his nose as she quickly pick up and grabbed her towel. "Vegeta…you're going to pay for this" Bulma says angry as she left the bathroom when Vegeta was still in shock.

**Eight hours later **

**Goku residence **

He appeared next to her. "hi" Goku says.

"hi" Samus replied.

"you look tired" Goku says.

"I was following my brother" Samus says.

"if you want we can go somewhere else" Goku says.

"I don't want you to get bored here" Goku says.

"don't worry I'm not going to get bored here" Samus says.

"so where are we going" Samus ask him.

"I was thinking of going to a small town" Goku says.

"it has a nice view" Goku says.

"it sounds interesting so let's go" Samus says when he nodded at her when they're started to fly in another direction.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Small town**

They're landed near the small town. "my grandfather bring me here one time" Goku says.

"so I wanted to show you the place the I have the last memory of my grandfather" Goku says when she nodded at him as she started to follow him.

**Ten minutes later **

**Forest **

In the open field when she was looking around. "it looks like a peaceful place" Samus says.

"yes I remember the we used to come here to meditate" Goku says when they're laid down in the ground.

She looked at him. "Goku…I know the dragon balls was able to revived the death so why you didn't revived you grandfather" Samus ask him.

"my grandfather ask me the I shouldn't revived him because he wants to stay in the other world" Goku says.

"yes I understand" Samus says.

"I bet he is proud of you" Samus says when he nodded at her.

"Samus next month we should go to planet Namek" Goku says.

"we need to revived Yamcha" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"Goku would you want to meet you parents" Samus ask him.

"yes I would be curious but I hope so they're don't act the same way as Raditz" Goku says.

"what about you family" Goku ask her.

"my brother is the only family member the is alive the rest of my family is death" Samus says.

"my parents was kill by some space pirates" Samus says.

"sorry about you parents" Goku says.

"so the space pirates are still alive" Goku ask her.

"no I was able to eliminate them" Samus replied.

She sat down and looked at him. "what would you do if you parents was alive again" Samus ask him.

"I don't know" Goku replied.

She laid down and looked at him. "Goku I like this place maybe next time we should have a picnic here" Samus says when he nodded at her.

"yes next time let's have a picnic" Goku says when they're looked into the sky and tried they're best to relax.

**Four hours later **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

Vegeta walked into the living room when he saw the Bulma was there when she was staring at him. "what do you want" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta stop being asshole" Bulma says angry.

"you should be grateful the I created a gravity chamber" Bulma says.

"I don't care you should be happy the I let you alive" Vegeta says.

She started to laugh. "if you tried to do something against me I'm going to call Goku" Bulma says angry.

"the idiot don't know how to used a cellphone" Vegeta says.

"you're just jealous the Goku was able to transform into super saiyan" Bulma says.

"shut up woman" Vegeta says angry.

"I'm going to be the next super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to defeat him and show him I'm the strongest warrior" Vegeta says angry.

"in you sweet dreams" Bulma says while looking at him.

Vegeta quickly walked at her as she quickly grabbed her cellphone as he started to laugh. Hahahaha! You're scared of me" Vegeta says while laughing.

"shut up idiot!" Bulma screamed at him.

"you're just a scary cat" Vegeta says when she walked at him.

"I'm not scared of you" Bulma says angry.

"stop lying I know you're scared of me" Vegeta says while laughing.

"shut up! I'm not a scary cat!" Bulma screamed at him.

"whatever woman" Vegeta says when suddenly Bulma quickly get closer and kiss him on his lips as he was in shock.

"take that I'm not scared of you" Bulma says as she quickly ran into her room as Vegeta was in shock.

"**what the hell! Is this woman is crazy!" **Vegeta thought as he walked into the gravity chamber and started to train in the gravity chamber.

**Goku residence **

Goku and Samus sat down in the living room when Solomon sat down beside them. "I heard the you two are planning to go to Namek" Solomon says.

"yes we planning to revived Yamcha" Goku says.

"we was able to revived my other friends but we need to wait three more months so we can revived him" Goku says when he saw he was grabbing a picture.

"don't show the picture" Samus says angry.

"sister don't get embarrassed" Solomon says while showing her the picture when she saw the picture it was when they was little kids.

"I was only six years old and she was twelve years old" Solomon says.

He looked to the picture. "Samus…you look so small" Goku says.

"yes it was normal" Samus says.

"I have a lot of pictures when we was little kids" Solomon says when he grabbed his device and show multiple pictures.

He saw a picture of her family. "you look happy when you parents was alive" Goku says.

"yes after my parents was kill I was responsible of taking care of my little brother" Samus says.

"that why I didn't have to much friends and I spend most of my time working so my little brother don't have any problem" Samus says.

"I'm happy the I was able to help him get his first job" Samus says.

Goku looked at her. "Samus can you tell me more about you life when you parents was alive" Goku says when she nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

**Six hours later **

Samus walked into her room when she laid down on her bed when she heard somebody knocking the door multiple times. "yes you can come inside" Samus says as he walked inside her room.

Solomon looked at her. "sister I was thinking the I'm going to continue working as a bounty hunter but I'm going to take a break" Solomon says.

"sounds good the you want to continue you dream" Samus replied.

"sister….do you miss our parents" Solomon ask her.

"yes I miss them but I know they're in a better place" Samus says when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to return in one month but I'm going to visit you when I don't have any missions" Solomon says.

"okay but make sure to be careful" Samus says.

"I'm going to be okay" Solomon says.

"you train me how to fight and how to used weapons too" Solomon says.

She walked at him and give him a device. "brother used this device just in case a emergency happen" Samus says.

"I mean if you life is in danger during a mission" Samus says.

He smiled at her. "I'm going to take care of this" Solomon says as he put the small device on his pocket.

"goodnight" Solomon says.

"Goodnight" Samus replied when he left the room as she laid down on her bed and fell down to sleep.

**One month later **

**Namek**

In the open field when Goku and Samus appeared when they're was looking around. "so we're going to revived Yamcha" Samus says.

"yes" Goku replied as they're walked over there when the Namekians quickly ran at him.

"hi Goku and Samus!" the elder Namekian says.

"hi" Goku and Samus replied.

"can we used the dragon balls to revived Yamcha" Goku says.

"yes I'm going to tell the other to bring the dragon balls" the elder Namekian says when they're sat down and waited for the dragon balls.

**Thirty minutes later **

They're quickly stood up and saw the dragon balls. "now we can revived him" Goku says while looking to the dragon balls.

Goku looked to the dragon balls. "Eternal Dragon Porunga by you name I summon you!" Goku screamed

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Porunga appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Porunga says.

"my wish is to revived Yamcha!" Goku screamed.

**Earth **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

Bulma was eating her food when suddenly Yamcha crash into the pool when he quickly swim back. "I'm alive!" Yamcha screamed with excitement.

**Namek**

Samus walked at him when he whisper something on his ear. "yes we decided to update the power of Porunga so just in case the somebody kill a lot of us we can used the dragon balls to revived multiple people" The elder Namekian says when she nodded at him.

"Goku I'm going to used the dragon balls" Samus says when he walked beside him.

"my wish is to restore planet Vegeta and revived all the saiyans" Samus screamed as Goku was in shock.

**Planet Vegeta **

**Gine and Bardock residence **

She opened her eyes when she looked around and saw she was alive again. "what is going on" Gine says when she quickly left her house and sense the energy of Bardock as she quickly flew at him.

**Namek**

"farewell" Porunga said as he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

Goku looked at her. "Samus why did you revived the saiyans" Goku ask her.

"I think you deserve to see you parents so let's go to planet Vegeta" Samus says when she touched his shoulder.

"okay…I'm going to tried to sense the energy of a saiyan" Goku says when he started to search they energy when suddenly he sense multiple energy signature of saiyans when he quickly used instant transmission and travel to planet Vegeta.

**Planet Vegeta **

They're was looking around and saw a lot of saiyans. "so this is planet Vegeta" Goku says.

"yes it looks the saiyans are confused" Samus replied when he started to look around when they're stop and saw two saiyans was staring at them.

"Kakarot" Gine and Bardock says in shock.

She quickly ran at him and give him a hug. "son! I finally meet you!" Gine says while giving him a hug as Goku was a little bit confused.

She let him go. "I know you don't remember me so much but I'm you mother" Gine says.

"my name is Gine" Gine says when Bardock walked beside her.

"my name is Bardock I'm you father" Bardock says.

"son..can you explain us why are we alive" Bardock says.

"let's go somewhere else" Goku says.

"let's go to my house" Bardock replied when they're flew over there.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 11 – Planet Vegeta **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Planet Vegeta**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Planet Vegeta **

**Bardock and Gine **

They're walked inside the house when Goku was looking at them. "son so we get revived by the dragon balls" Bardock says.

"yes…Samus ask the Namekians to restore planet Vegeta and revived all the saiyans" Goku says.

She looked at her. "thank you for reviving us" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"you don't have to thank me" Samus replied.

"Kakarot I know we should be grateful the we alive again but when Frieza finds out the saiyans are alive again he is going to come and destroy planet Vegeta again" Bardock says.

"don't worry about Frieza" Goku says.

"I was able to kill Frieza" Goku says as Bardock was going to say something but Goku suddenly transformed into his super saiyan.

Bardock was in shock when he saw the his son somehow transformed into a strange transformation. "this is a super saiyan" Goku says.

"what…you was able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock says in shock.

"yes I was able to transform into super saiyan during the battle against Frieza" Goku says.

"so you was able to transform into super saiyan during the battle against Frieza" Bardock says when he nodded at him.

"so finally Frieza is death" Bardock says.

"what about King Cold and Cooler" Gine says.

"don't worry about them" Goku says.

"if they tried to destroy Earth or Planet Vegeta I'm going to make sure to stop them" Goku says.

Gine looked at them. "son what kind of relationship you have with her" Gine says with curiosity.

"oh…she a friend" Goku replied.

"only a friend…I though you was already dating her" Gine says when suddenly Samus quickly get embarrassed.

"oh maybe in the future you should date him" Gine says as Samus was red as tomato when Bardock saw she was having fun with them.

"Goku can you tell what happen to the other saiyans" Bardock ask him.

"Raditz and Nappa are death" Goku says.

"Vegeta still alive right now he is training so he would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"so prince Vegeta wants to transform into super saiyan" Bardock says.

"how Raditz get kill" Gine ask him when he told her what happen.

"wait you didn't say him in the other world" Goku ask him.

"no…I was with Bardock all this time I never saw Raditz before" Gine says.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "you don't need to apologize I know you was protecting a friend" Gine says.

"Kakarot...I was thinking the we should go to Earth and start a new life" Gine says.

"yes is a good idea but before we go let's visit the rest of our family" Bardock says.

She quickly stood up. "yes let's go" Gine says when they're started to follow them when Goku saw the saiyans was already celebrating for being alive again.

**Ten minutes later **

**Bardock Parents residence **

They're walked inside the house when he walked beside them. "this is my parents" Bardock IV says when Gine walked beside him.

"hi grandson my name is Bardock the third" Bardock III says.

"hi my name is Salsifie" Salsifie says while waving her hand when a younger saiyan walked beside them.

"Kakarot meet my younger sister" Bardock IV says.

She was in shock as she quickly ran beside him. "wait…he is you youngest son" the teenager saiyan says.

"yes" Bardock IV replied.

"he already older than me" the teenager saiyan says.

"I mean we was death when he was growing up" Gine replied.

She looked at him. "hi my name is Shaya jr" Shaya jr says.

"wow…you already older than me right now I'm sixteenth years old" Shaya jr says when she saw he was still confused.

"you don't remember about me the last time I saw you it was when you was only a baby" Shaya jr says.

"sorry but I don't really remember it" Goku says.

"is okay it was long ago" Shaya jr says.

"brother do we need to move in a different planet so we don't get destroy by Frieza" Shaya jr says.

"no" Bardock IV replied.

"my son already kill Frieza" Bardock IV says when Goku transformed into super saiyan.

"my son used his super saiyan to defeat Frieza" Bardock IV says as they was in shock when they find out the Goku was the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan and defeated Frieza.

Their was getting closer at him. "so this is a super saiyan" Bardock III and Salsifie says.

"yes" Goku replied.

"son can you tell me how we get revived" Salsifie ask him when Bardock explains her what is going on.

**Five minutes later **

They sat down. "so we alive again because of the dragon balls" Salsifie says.

"yes" Bardock IV says.

"is a good thing the Frieza is death" Salsifie says.

"yes but we need to worry about Cooler and King Cold" Bardock III says.

"we're going to be fine Kakarot would be able to defeat him" Shaya jr says.

"yes but I'm still excited about fighting them" Goku says when she was going to say something when he stomach started to growl.

"Gine let's make something to eat" Salsifie says when she nodded at her when they're quickly walked into the kitchen and started to cook the food.

"I'm going to tell Vegeta about planet Vegeta" Goku says as he used instant transmission and travel back to Earth.

**Earth **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta was training by himself when suddenly Goku appeared next to him as he quickly turned around. "Kakarot! What do you want?" Vegeta says while looking at him.

"Vegeta we used the dragon ball to restore planet Vegeta and all the saiyans are alive again" Goku says.

"what!" Vegeta says in shock.

"the saiyans are alive again" Goku says.

"do you want to see them" Goku ask him.

"no I'm going to continued my training I'm going to visit them when I transformed into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"so leave right now" Vegeta says when Goku used instant transmission and travel back to planet Vegeta.

**Unknown location **

**Space **

In the spaceship when Cooler was walking around when he turned around and saw one of his workers was surprised as he was getting closer at him. "what are you looking" Cooler says.

"my lord…it looks the planet Vegeta is back" The Cooler soldier says.

"what are you talking about" Cooler says.

"my brother destroy the useless monkey planet" Cooler says.

"I don't know but is showing the planet Vegeta is back" the Cooler soldier says as he moved his hand when he pushed the button and suddenly a screen appeared.

Cooler saw the image of planet Vegeta. "so planet Vegeta is back" Cooler says.

"first we going to kill the super saiyan than we destroy Earth after that we going to destroy planet Vegeta" Cooler says.

King Cold walked beside him. "so planet Vegeta is back" King Cold says.

"yes but first let's destroy planet Earth" Cooler says.

"fine it looks I'm going to used my final form" King Cold says as he started to release his power when electricity started to appear when the light was gone and saw he was already in his final form.

"so you finally used you final form…father" Cooler says.

"yes I want to destroy the super saiyan" King Cold says as he walked back and sat down on his throne.

Cooler turned around and looked at him. **"father…I can't wait to betray you so I would be able to control all you territory" **Cooler thought as he walked back into his throne.

**One hour later **

**Planet Vegeta **

**Bardock III and Salsifie residence **

They're sat down and started to eat when he looked at him. "son are you planning to move on Earth" Bardock III ask him.

"yes it looks the my wife want to start a new life on planet Earth" Bardock IV says.

Gine looked at him. "son..I know you don't trust him but can you revived Raditz" Gine ask him.

"okay we going to used the dragon balls to revived him" Goku says.

"thank you son I'm going to make sure the he don't make the same mistake from before" Gine says.

Bardock stood up and looked at them. "I'm going to talk with King Vegeta and tell them what is going on" Bardock IV says when he left the house.

Goku looked at her. "so mother what do you think of the saiyans future" Goku ask her.

"I don't know" Gine says.

"I'm not a fighter I was only a worker in the meat factory" Gine says.

"I want to make sure the saiyans don't make the same mistake from the past" Goku says.

"I want the saiyans to stop being space pirates" Goku says

"I don't know" Gine says.

"I always against conquering other planets but the saiyans already have a bad reputation" Gine says.

Samus looked at her. "I know a way to fix the reputation of the saiyans" Samus says.

"the only way to show the saiyans are good is by protecting other planets" Samus says.

"I don't mean for free" Samus says

"the saiyans protect the planet for exchange natural resource or technology" Samus says.

"is a good idea but you need to talk with King Vegeta" Gine says when she nodded at her.

"but you know the our people loves to fight that why we let Frieza and his family to rule us" Gine says.

"we can have tournament so they would be able to test they own power" Goku says.

"is a good idea" Gine replied when they continued to talk with each other.

**The Royal Palace **

Bardock was looking at him. "so you son was the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan and defeated Frieza" King Vegeta says.

"yes" Bardock IV says.

"where is my son" King Vegeta ask him.

"my son told me the he is training in Earth and most likely he wants to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"I want to talk with Kakarot" King Vegeta says.

"if you're thinking about using my son to conquer other planets he is going to say no" Bardock IV says.

"my son was living on Earth all his life so he don't have the same mind set as Vegeta" Bardock IV says while staring at him.

"so tell me how the saiyans are going to survive without any resources" King Vegeta says.

"the only way to survive is to conquer the other planets" King Vegeta says.

"fine I'm going to call him but don't expect him to follow you idea" Bardock IV says as he left the royal castle.

**Ten minutes later **

**Bardock III and Salsifie residence **

He walked inside the house when he looked at him. "son it looks the King wants to talk with you" Bardock IV says.

"okay but why he want to talk with me" Goku says.

"I don't know but most likely he want to talk about the future of the saiyans" Bardock IV says.

"Goku I'm going to come too" Samus says when he nodded at him as they walked into the royal palace.

**Ten minutes later **

**The royal palace **

They walked at him when Goku saw he looks almost the same way as Vegeta. "so you must be the father of Vegeta" Goku says.

He stood up and looked at him. "yes I'm the father of Vegeta" Vegeta says.

"we need to talk about the future of the saiyans" King Vegeta says.

"I want you to be the leader of my army so we be able to conquer other planets" King Vegeta says.

"so you're going to do the same thing as Frieza and his family" Goku says.

Samus walked beside him. "sorry for interrupting but I think is a bad idea to follow the same step as Frieza and his family" Samus says.

King Vegeta looked at her. "human…I only care about the future of the saiyans so tell me how my people is going to survive without conquering other planets" King Vegeta says while looking at her.

"if you follow the same decision as them you only going to make more enemies" Samus says.

"I know the saiyans love to fight so why not protecting other planets" Samus says.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "is not going to be free the saiyans make a deal with the other civilization" Samus says.

"by protecting the planet and his civilians the saiyans would be able to received natural resources or technology" Samus says.

"you think they going to trust the saiyans" King Vegeta says.

"yes you can protect Earth and Namek" Samus says.

"you think by protecting a planet would be able to sustain our thirst to fight against powerful opponents" King Vegeta says.

"that why is important to have a tournament" Samus says.

"if you have a tournament the saiyans would be able to test they own power" Samus says.

"so King Vegeta you want to give you people a new future or make the same mistake from the past" Samus says when suddenly she saw a woman walking beside him.

She walked at her as they was staring against each other. "so what is you name" the saiyan woman says.

"my name is Samus Aran" Samus says.

"my name is Kariac and I'm the wife of Vegeta" Queen Kariac says.

"Vegeta she is right" Queen Kariac says.

"if you want our people to have a better future we need to make a different decision" Queen Kariac says.

"fine we're going to follow the plan of Samus" King Vegeta says.

"Kakarot tell you father the I want him as the new general of the saiyan army" King Vegeta says when he nodded at him.

"Vegeta where is my son" Queen Kariac ask him.

"Vegeta is training in Earth if you want I can send you over there" Goku says.

She turned around and looked at him. "okay than let's go" Queen Kariac says.

"I'm not going to used a spaceship I'm using instant transmission so we can travel faster" Goku says.

"just touch my shoulder" Goku says when she walked beside him and touched his shoulder as he used instant transmission and travel back to Earth.

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the living room when Bulma was eating her food when suddenly Goku appeared with a woman when she saw the woman was shorter than Vegeta.

"Vegeta is training in a high gravity so is better to wait here" Goku says.

Bulma walked at them. "Goku…who is this woman" Bulma says.

"hello my name is Kariac and I'm the Queen of the saiyans" Queen Kariac says.

"wait…you're the mother of Vegeta!" Bulma says in shock.

"yes Vegeta is my son" Queen Kariac says.

She was in shock. "Bulma can you stay with her" Goku says when she nodded at her when he quickly used instant transmission and travel back to planet Vegeta.

She was looking at her. "so what is you name" Queen Kariac says.

"my name is Bulma" Bulma says.

"Vegeta is going to take a long time to leave the gravity chamber if you want I can show you around" Bulma says when she nodded as they left the house and started to walk around West City.

**Planet Vegeta **

**Bardock III and Salsifie residence **

They walked inside the house when he saw they're already finish eating the food. "Goku I'm going to tell my brother to come to Earth the planet Vegeta is back" Samus says.

"I'm going to tell him the saiyans are not evil and they going to tried to change" Samus says.

Shaya Jr walked beside her. "oh you have a brother" Shaya jr says surprised.

"yes he is a little bit taller than me" Samus says.

He saw it was getting dark. "I think is time to return home" Goku says.

She walked at him. "Kakarot I want to see you house" Gine says.

Bardock walked beside her. "Gine don't bother her I bet his already tired" Bardock IV says.

"is okay" Goku says.

"I want to go too" Shaya jr says as Bardock was surprised.

"Earth sounds like a interesting planet" Shaya jr says.

"fine but you better don't cause any problems" Bardock IV says.

"okay brother" Shaya jr says when they walked beside him and touched his shoulder as he used instant transmission and travel back home.

**Earth **

They appeared in front of the house when Shaya jr was walking around. "so this is Earth" Shaya jr says.

"it looks like a peaceful planet" Gine says when he nodded at her.

"father I forgot to tell you something" Goku says.

"King Vegeta wants you to be the new general of the saiyan army" Goku says as Bardock and the rest of them was in shock.

"you're not joking" Bardock IV ask him.

"I'm not joking if you want I can teach you how to transform into super saiyan and how to used instant transmission" Goku says.

"yes I would be honor to learn how to transform into super saiyan and instant transmission" Bardock IV says.

Shaya Jr quickly walked beside him. "I want to learn how to transform into super saiyan too" Shaya jr says.

"okay I'm going to teach you too" Goku says with a smile.

"Bardock I change my mind I want to live in this place" Gine says as Bardock was surprised.

"son you don't have any problems if we stay in you house I'm planning to built a house for Gine" Bardock IV says.

"yes is fine" Goku says when they're walked inside the house when Samus walked at them.

"I don't have any problem sharing my room with Shaya" Samus says.

"I'm going to sleep in the sofa so you two be able to sleep in my room" Goku says when they nodded at him as they continued to talk with each other.

**Six hours later **

**Capsule Corporation **

Vegeta walked into the house when suddenly give him a hug. "hi son" Queen Kariac says.

"mother" Vegeta says in shock.

She let him go and looked at him. "son it looks the you got taller" Queen Kariac says while looking at him.

He saw the Bulma was smiling at him. "mother can you stop treating me like a child" Vegeta says.

"it was a long ago the I saw you" Queen Kariac says.

"so you already know everything about Frieza" Vegeta says.

"yes I know the Kakarot was responsible of killing him and was the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan" Queen Kariac says.

She saw he was angry. "son I know you're going to be the next super saiyan" Queen Kariac says when Vegeta didn't say anything and walked back in the gravity chamber.

Bulma walked at her. "sorry about Vegeta" Bulma says.

"is fine I'm going to stay here a little bit more and observe my son" Queen Kariac says when she nodded at her.

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta started his training. "I'm going to be the next saiyan to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says as he continued his training.

**Three months later **

**Space**

In the spaceship when Cooler walked beside him. "finally we arrived to Earth" Cooler says.

"yes I can't wait to kill the super saiyan" King Cold says with a cruel smile on his face.

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 12 – Goku and Vegeta vs King Cold and Cooler**

**Power level **

**Goku – 120,000,000**

**Goku Super saiyan- 6,000,000,000**

**Vegeta- 100,000,000**

**Cooler (final form) - 200,000,000**

**King Cold (final form) - 200,000,000**

**King Vegeta – 10,000**

**Queen Kariac – 9,500**

**Bardock IV – 10,000**

**Gine- 1,500**

**Bardock III- 7,000**

**Salsifie- 7,000**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Goku and Vegeta vs King Cold and Cooler**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Earth**

**Goku residence **

He walked outside and saw the Bardock already finish building a house when he walked at them and saw they was relaxing. "hi" Goku says.

"hi" Bardock and Gine replied at the same time.

She walked beside him. "I like this peaceful planet" Gine says.

"yes maybe next time you should meet the rest of my friends" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"Kakarot lets train together so I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock says.

"I want to learn how to transform into super saiyan to protect Gine" Bardock says.

"yes I'm going to help you but is going to take some time for you to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Goku says when Samus walked beside him.

"good morning" Samus says while shaking her hand.

"good morning" Goku and the others says at the same time.

Gine walked beside her. "Samus! Can you show me around!" Gine says while holding her hand.

"yes I can show you around but I think is better if Bulma come with us so she would be able to show us the good places" Samus says when she quickly turned around and sense two massive energy getting closer to Earth.

"Goku…did you sense they energy" Samus says.

"yes…It looks I need to fight them" Goku says as he quickly flew over there.

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta was training by himself when he stop and sense two massive energy near him. "finally…I can test my power against those bastards" Vegeta says when he turned off the gravity chamber and left the gravity chamber.

He turned around and saw his mother was there when she quickly ran at him. "son are you planning to fight them" Queen Kariac ask him.

"yes" Vegeta replied.

"this time I'm going to transform into super saiyan so I would be able to kill them" Vegeta says when he immediately fly away in another direction.

**Wasteland**

In the battle field when Goku turned around and saw the Vegeta appeared next to him. "so you finally here" Goku says.

"yes I'm not going to lose this opportunity to test my power" Vegeta says when he stop talking and saw the spaceship was getting closer when the spaceship stop near the boulder.

Goku suddenly the door was opened and saw the army was already there when all the soldiers was pointing the gun against them when King Cold and Cooler walked near the army.

"so the monkeys decided to restore the planet of monkeys" Cooler says.

"what a waste of a wish" King Cold says.

"yes after killing you two we're going to destroy planet Vegeta" King Cold says.

Goku looked at them. "I only going to give you a opportunity" Goku says.

"I want you all to leave this planet if you don't leave you don't give me the choice of eliminate you all" Goku says while staring at them.

King Cold and Cooler started to laugh. "kill them" Cooler says when the army quickly flew at them when Vegeta quickly flew beside him.

"move away Kakarot! I'm not going to waste my time fighting with this weaklings!" Vegeta screamed at him as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"galick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the massive energy blast against them causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw they was already death.

"Vegeta I was planning to knock them out" Goku says.

"shut up! I'm not going to show any mercy to my enemies!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"I'm going to fight against King Cold you can fight the other idiot" Vegeta says.

"so the monkey wants to fight me" King Cold says.

"you're going to regret you decision" King Cold says with a cruel smile on his face.

Vegeta started to release more of his power when he appeared next to him and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappeared and saw he didn't received any damage.

King Cold started to laugh. "the little monkey think he would be able to damage me" King Cold says while laughing when he turned around and blocked the punch of Vegeta causing multiple shock waves.

Vegeta looked at him. "I'm going to be the one killing you!" Vegeta says while attacking him multiple times when King Cold blocked his punches causing multiple shock waves.

"stop wasting my time and transform into super saiyan" King Cold says while blocking his punches when Vegeta continued attacking him.

He quickly grabbed the hand of Vegeta and smashed into the ground. "what! Don't tell me the monkey prince wasn't able to transform into super saiyan!" King Cold says while laughing.

"shut up!" Vegeta screamed as he quickly stood up and threw multiple ki blast against him when he easily deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappeared and suddenly King Cold appeared next to him as he uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his face and slammed into the ground. "I'm not going to kill you yet…I'm going to enjoy torture you" King Cold says while kicking him multiple times.

Goku saw he was getting beat up when suddenly Cooler appeared next to him when he tried to attack him he quickly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

"so you was the one responsible of killing my stupid brother" Cooler says when he tried to punch him but he quickly blocked his attack causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly dodged his attack and uppercut him into his stomach when he grabbed his hand and threw him in another direction.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappeared. "I can't believe the my stupid brother was defeated by q stupid monkey" Cooler says.

Goku looked at him. "you're making the same mistake as you brother" Goku says.

"you shouldn't underestimate you opponent" Goku says when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he continued to punch him multiple times.

He quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he continued to punch him multiple times when Cooler quickly reacted and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly reacted and blocked the punch of Goku causing multiple shock waves. "I can't wait to kill you! You filthy monkey!" Cooler says when he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Goku saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

"I'm not going to let you destroy Earth!" Goku screamed at him while dodging his attacks.

He grabbed his hand and threw him in another direction causing multiple explosions when he turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

"I can't believe the my stupid brother was defeated by a monkey" Cooler says when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach and crashed his fist into his stomach.

He continued to punch him multiple times when he quickly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "monkey! Show me how strong you're are!" Cooler says when suddenly he quickly threw him in another direction causing him to crash him into the boulder.

The boulder shatter into little pieces when he saw blood appeared near his mouth. "you're going to pay for this!" Cooler screamed as he quickly flew at him as they continued to fight against each other.

King Cold continued to punch him and kick him multiple times. "what! Are you going to give up!" King Cold says while kicking him into his stomach.

He quickly moved away from him as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappeared suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He smashed his face into the boulder as he looked at his face. "my son was right about killing all the dirty monkeys" King Cold says.

"after killing the super saiyan I'm going to blow up planet Vegeta so all the saiyans go to extinction" King Cold says with a cruel smile on his face.

He slammed him into ground as he pushed his face into the ground causing a massive crater when he saw blood started to appear on his head.

"I'm going to defeat you!" Vegeta screamed when he quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappeared and saw he didn't received any damage.

He started to laugh. "you're going to witness my full power" King Cold screamed when he started to release more of his power as his aura was moving more wild than before.

He appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he continued to punch him multiple times.

He slammed his fist and threw him in another direction as he quickly flew into the sky as he started to moved his hand and suddenly a massive energy ball appeared in top of him.

"finally! I'm going to end the legacy of the saiyans!" King Cold screamed throwing the massive energy ball against him.

Vegeta quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "final flash!" Vegeta screamed when he threw the energy blast against him.

The energy ball was pushing against him. "you're going to lose!" King Cold screamed.

Vegeta started to release more of his power when he felt the pressure of the energy ball against him. "I'm not going to lose!" Vegeta screamed when suddenly he started to release more of his power.

Vegeta released all his power and suddenly transformed into super saiyan. "I'm going to defeat you!" Vegeta screamed at him.

He threw the massive energy blast against the energy ball when the energy ball was sent into the sky causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw the King Cold was in shock.

He looked at him. "what kind of transformation is that!" King Cold says while pointing at him.

Vegeta looked at himself and saw he was already in his super saiyan. "so this is my super saiyan!" Vegeta screamed while releasing more of his power.

Goku turned around and saw he was already in his super saiyan form. **"it looks the Vegeta is going to challenge me in the future" **Goku though when he quickly dodged the attack of Cooler.

He quickly uppercut him into his stomach and crashed his face into the ground as he look up and saw the Vegeta transformed into super saiyan.

He moved his hand and pointed against Vegeta but suddenly Goku quickly step on his hand. "you're fighting against me so don't interfere in the battle of Vegeta and you father" Goku says as he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappeared and saw the Cooler was standing up as he stared at him. "yes…I understands how my stupid brother was defeated" Cooler says.

Goku looked at him. "you don't have any chance to defeat me so give up" Goku says.

He started to laugh when he looked at him. "I'm not the same as my stupid brother" Cooler says.

"I was spending my time training so I would to surpass the limits of my final form" Cooler says.

"I'm going to show you my new transformation!" Cooler screamed when he started to scream as his power was getting stronger than before.

He saw he was getting taller than before when he stop and saw his aura was moving more wild than before. "Monkey! This is my fifth form!" Cooler screamed at him.

Goku saw his new transformation. **"he even stronger than Frieza" **Goku though when he started to release more of his power when suddenly his aura was moving more wild than before.

Cooler saw the Goku was getting stronger when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan. "Cooler…I'm going to end you!" Goku screamed at him.

He appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he continued to punch him multiple times as he quickly grabbed his hand and threw him into the boulder.

He quickly used instant transmission and smashed his head into the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces when Goku was going to say something but suddenly Cooler quickly uppercut him into his stomach.

"I'm not going to lose against a stupid monkey!" Cooler screamed the he started to threw multiple ki blast against him when he immigrated deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He saw he didn't received any damage. "I can't wait to kill a super saiyan!" Cooler screamed at him as they continued to fight against each other.

King Cold turned around and saw his son master a new transformation. **"so my son was able to learn a new transformation" **King Cold though when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"you're still fighting against me!" Vegeta screamed at him when he quickly grabbed his face and slammed into the ground.

"so tell me how do you feel when a saiyan was able to humiliate you" Vegeta says while kicking him multiple times.

"shut up monkey!" King Cold screamed at him when suddenly he quickly threw a energy blast against him when he deflected in another direction causing a massive explosion.

He grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappeared and saw he was already bleeding.

"I can't wait to send you in hell so you would be able to meet Frieza again!" Vegeta says when he quickly flew at him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He threw him into the ground causing a crater to appear when Vegeta smashed his fist into his ribs causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "you're going to pay for this monk-" Vegeta interrupts and quickly break his arm.

"I'm tired of you and you family to insult the saiyan race!" Vegeta screamed at him at him when he quickly broke his other arm.

"this is my opportunity to kill you!" Vegeta says while moving his hand against him when he quickly stood up.

"Vegeta! Please don't kill me!" King Cold screamed at him.

"if you want I can give you a Galaxy!" King Cold says while begging for his life.

"I don't care about you stupid territory!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"I can give you anything!" King Cold says while begging at him.

"I want you death" Vegeta says without showing any emotions on his eyes as he quickly grabbed his face and threw him into the sky.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed at him throwing the massive energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw he was already death. "finally I was able to kill him" Vegeta says when he saw the Goku was still fighting against Cooler.

Cooler turned around and saw his father was already death as he was getting more angry than before. "I'm not going to died by a monkey!" Cooler says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he turned around and quickly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

He continued to block his attack. "Cooler! I'm not going to let you destroy my home world!" Goku screamed at him while blocking his punches causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly uppercut him into his stomach as he continued to punch him when he uppercut him near his ribs causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He threw him into the ground as he used instant transmission and slammed into the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces.

He moved his hand and threw him multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappeared and saw he already have some injuries.

"this is my last warning" Goku says.

"give up and never return to Earth!" Goku screamed at him when suddenly he started to laugh.

"shut up monkey! I'm not going to give up!" Cooler screamed at him.

"I'm going to destroy Earth and planet Vegeta!" Cooler screamed at him when he quickly flew into the sky when he started to charge his energy ball.

"I'm going to kill everyone!" Cooler says while laughing when his energy ball was getting larger than before.

Goku saw the energy ball was getting stronger he started to release more of his power as his aura was moving more wild than before.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "I'm not going to let you destroy my home!" Goku screamed at him when Cooler threw the massive energy ball against him.

"kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against the energy ball when he was pushing more power into his attack.

Cooler saw the energy ball was getting closer at him he quickly moved away when he saw the energy ball was send to space.

Goku quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him. "kamehameha!" Goku screamed at him throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw he was already death when he turned around and saw the Vegeta was staring at him. "so you want to fight me" Goku says while looking at him.

He quickly flew at him and saw he was a little bit tired. "this is a perfect moment to have a rematch but I prefer to master my super saiyan so I would be able to show you the I'm the strongest saiyan" Vegeta says when he quickly travel back to Capsule Corporation.

He started to breath slowly when he returned in his base form and saw the Earth didn't get destroy. "is time to go home" Goku says when he used instant transmission and travel back home.

**Goku residence **

Gine and Samus was talking with each other when suddenly Goku appeared next to them. "don't worry Cooler and King Cold was already eliminated" Goku says when he sat down beside them.

"so we don't have to worry about Frieza and his family" Gine ask him.

"Frieza and his family already death so the saiyans is going to be safe" Goku says.

"Vegeta was able to transform into super saiyan too and most likely he is going to challenge me" Goku says.

"so you're going to accept his challenge" Samus ask him.

"yes" Goku replied.

"I'm going to tell Bardock to come here so you can tell him the you was able to defeat Cooler" Gine says when she walked into her house.

She looked at him. "it was a good thing the you was able to defeat him but the next time I'm going to help you" Samus says when he nodded at him as they started to talk with each other.

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

He landed near the gravity chamber when Queen Kariac ran at him and saw he was in a strange transformation when she was getting closer and looked at him. "son…you was able to transform into super saiyan" Queen Kariac says.

"yes and finally I was able to kill King Cold" Vegeta says.

"you father is going to be proud when he find out the you was able to transform into super saiyan and defeated King Cold" Queen Kariac says with a smile on her face when Bulma quickly ran at them.

She was looking at him. "wow! You look different!" Bulma says.

"this is my super saiyan and stop staring at me" Vegeta says with a annoying voice when suddenly Bulma quickly ran at him and give him a hug.

"what! Stop hugging me! You crazy woman!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"stop being embarrassed and tried to be a little bit more happy" Bulma says while giving him a hug.

"shut up! Crazy woman!" Vegeta says angry.

Queen Kariac saw the Vegeta wasn't getting any. **"interesting" **Queen Kariac thought as she continued to observe them.

**Thirty minutes later **

**West City **

**Goku residence **

He was looking at them. "I was thinking about teaching oth3r saiyans how to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"are you sure" Bardock IV ask him.

"yes I think it would be better if the other saiyans would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"if a enemy tried to destroy the planet the saiyans would be able to protect themselves" Goku says.

"the tournament it would be more interesting if all the saiyans was able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says when he nodded at him.

"that why you're going to be the next saiyan to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

Gine quickly ran at him. "Bardock! This is a perfect moment to spent time with you son" Gine says.

He looked at him. "I think is a good idea plus I would be able to protect my wife" Bardock says when he nodded at him.

Samus walked beside him. "if you want I would be able to help you" Samus says when he nodded at her.

"yes I'm going to need some help" Goku says with a smile.

"is going to be interesting to teach the other saiyans how to transform into super saiyan" Goku says when she nodded at him.

Gine looked at them. **"it looks the Kakarot get along with Samus" **Gine thought while looking at them.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 13 – The New Age of Super Saiyans**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – The New Age of Super Saiyans**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Planet Vegeta **

**Wasteland **

In the open field when Gine and Samus was talking with each other when they saw the Bardock and Goku was there. "it looks the Goku is going to teach him how to transform into super saiyan" Samus says.

"yes but is going to take some time for him to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Gine replied when she sat down beside her.

Goku and Bardock was staring against each other. "father are you ready?" Goku ask him.

"yes I'm ready" Bardock IV replied when they're started to release they're power when they aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly they started to fight against each other.

Bardock saw the Goku was fighting even faster than him. **"I never expected the my son to be this strong" **Bardock IV thought as he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "you're good" Bardock IV says while trying to attack him.

Goku quickly grabbed his hand and punch him into his stomach as he quickly threw him into the boulder when he quickly stood up and saw the energy blast going at him as he moved his hand and threw the energy blast against him as the energy blast crashed against each other causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappeared when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach as he continued to punch him multiple times when he grabbed his face and crashed into the ground causing a crater to appear.

He looked at him. "I think the enough training for today" Goku says when he slowly stood up and looked at him.

"Kakarot…I'm not as strong as you but you better fight me without holding back" Bardock IV says while staring at him.

"I know you was holding back all this time" Bardock IV says while removing blood from his mouth.

"okay father I not going to hold back anymore" Goku says when he started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan.

He appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he punch him into his stomach and uppercut him multiple times when he fell down and saw he was already unconscious.

"I think I used to much power of my super saiyan" Goku says while looking at him when they walked beside them.

"Bardock is going to be okay" Gine says.

"Kakarot can you carry him" Gine ask him when he nodded at her when he put him on his back.

"let's go to my house" Gine says when they started to fly over there.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Gine and Bardock IV residence **

They walked inside when he put him in the sofa. "so how long is going to take for my father to wake up" Goku ask him.

"tomorrow morning" Gine replied

"good…most likely he would want to continue our training" Goku says.

"yes but he was always like that" Gine says.

"mother can you tell this to my father" Goku ask her.

"tomorrow morning I'm going to come back but I'm going to make him train in the gravity chamber" Goku says.

"okay but I think is better if you two train in Earth" Gine says.

"yes I forgot the my father built you a new house" Goku says when she nodded at him.

"mother how did you meet my father" Goku ask him.

"I think we meet when we was little kids" Gine replied.

"you father was always training by himself" Gine says.

She walked beside him and push near Samus. "I think you two should spend time together or go somewhere fun" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"okay mother" Goku says when he grabbed her hand.

"goodbye" Goku and Samus say at the same time.

"goodbye" Gine replied when they're used instant transmission and travel back home.

Gine sat down beside him. "it looks the our son have a lot of talent" Gine says with a smile on her face when she laid down beside him and fell down to sleep.

**Earth **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

Bulma walked outside and saw the Vegeta was eating his food when she walked beside him. "so you finally stop training" Bulma says while looking at him.

"the only reason I stop training because I was already hungry" Vegeta replied while eating his food.

She quickly grabbed the pizza and stopped to eat it. "don't steal my food" Vegeta says angry.

"I bought the pizza so I can take some without asking for permission" Bulma says while eating her pizza.

"so are you going to become the King of Planet Vegeta" Bulma ask him.

He was looking at her. "why you want to know" Vegeta replied.

"just curious" Bulma replied while grabbing another pizza.

"no" Vegeta replied.

"I already lost my interest of becoming the King of my home world" Vegeta says.

"oh…I thought you wanted to be the king after all you always call yourself prince Vegeta" Bulma says when he died say anything.

"so are you going to stay in Earth or planet Vegeta" Bulma ask him.

"Earth" Vegeta replied.

"I know the Kakarot is going to stay in Earth so I want to make sure when I master my super saiyan I would be able to challenge him" Vegeta says.

"plus my home planet I don't have any scientists who is able to create a gravity chamber so you're another reason I'm going to stay here" Vegeta says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"I didn't know you really need me" Bulma says when she walked beside him.

"shut up woman" Vegeta says angry.

She was getting closer and quickly give him a kiss in his cheek as he was in shock. "you're cute when you get angry" Bulma says as she walked back home.

He was still in shock. "crazy woman" Vegeta says as he quickly eat all the pizza when he walked in the gravity chamber and started his training.

**Goku residence **

In the house when Samus left the room when she turned around and saw he was already ready. "Goku I already made some food so I was thinking we should go somewhere nice to eat" Samus says when he nodded at her.

"Samus I know a nice place so we can eat without any problems" Goku says.

"okay show me the place" Samus replied when they're left the house when she started to follow him.

"**I wonder where are we going to go" **Samus thought as she continued to follow him.

**Lake**

They're sat down near the lake when she put the blanket and put the basket when she opened and saw a lot of food. "Goku what are you planning to do" Samus ask him.

"my plan is to teach my father how to transform into super saiyan so he would be able to teach other saiyans how to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"if the other saiyans do the same thing we're going to have a lot of saiyans knowing how to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"good…but is going to take some time for him to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Samus says.

"yes but I know a perfect way to push his limits" Goku says.

"Samus let's no talk about the training of my father" Goku says.

"you already told me the you're going to stay on Earth" Goku says.

"yes I wanted to enjoy some peace time" Samus says.

"good what about you brother " Goku ask her.

"my brother is not a little boy so he can visit me any time" Samus says when she started to eat her food.

"I think my brother would want to have more experience as a bounty hunter" Samus says.

"oh..just tell tell me when he comes here" Goku says.

"yes I think my brother get along with you" Samus says.

"good I feel the same way" Goku says while eating.

"Samus…is a good thing the I meet you" Goku says.

"thank you… I think it was nice to meet somebody like you" Samus says.

"so Goku…are you planned to surpass the limits of the super saiyan" Samus ask him.

"yes…Maybe in the future we're going to meet a powerful enemy so I need to be ready" Goku says.

"don't worry…I know you're going to be ready" Samus replied.

"right now let's eat our food" Samus says when he nodded at her when they started to eat the food.

**Thirty minutes **

They're stop eat the food. "thank you for the food" Goku says

"you're welcome" Goku replied.

"Goku…I was thinking about something" Samus says.

"are you going to fight again Vegeta" Samus ask him.

"it would be interesting to fight him again" Goku replied.

"but I think the Vegeta wants to master his super saiyan first" Goku says.

"right now it would be a bad idea because he wouldn't be able to control the full power of his super saiyan" Goku says.

"but when he challenge me into a battle it has to be somewhere far away from Earth so we don't destroy for accident" Goku says.

"yes is better to find a place so you two are able to fight without any problems" Samus says when he nodded at her.

"I'm really excited about fighting against Vegeta" Goku says.

"I really want to fight him but it would be better if he master his super saiyan" Goku says.

"but right now I need to focus on teaching my father how to transform into super saiyan" Goku says when he saw it was already getting dark.

"let's return home" Goku says when they're flew back home.

**Planet Vegeta **

**Bardock and Gine residence**

He opened his eyes and saw the Gine was beside him when he stood up but suddenly Gine stop him. "you need to rest if you want to continued training with you son" Gine says.

"fine…but next time I'm going to continued my training" Bardock replied when she nodded at him.

"Gine…I never expected for my son to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"yes I was surprised the he was able to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"I always thought it was only a legend but it looks I was wrong" Gine says.

"he was responsible of defeating Frieza and Cooler" Bardock IV says.

"yes and I'm proud of him" Gine says.

"I don't really understand my son" Bardock IV says.

"if another saiyan was able to transform into super saiyan they would have a big ego but he still acting humble" Bardock IV says.

"I think Kakarot doesn't act like the other saiyans because he was living with the humans so he have a similar behavior as them" Gine says.

"is a good thing he don't behave the same way as the other saiyans" Gine says.

"yes..maybe he have some of you personality" Bardock IV says.

"you don't behave like the other saiyans and sometimes you act a similar way as the humans" Bardock IV.

"I don't know..the only difference I'm not a fan of fighting I would prefer to have a peaceful life" Gine says.

He was going to say something but something his stomach started to growl. "let me cook something to eat" Gine says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook the food.

**Thirty minutes later **

They're sat down and started to eat the food when she looked at him. "Kakarot told me the he is going to return here but he prefers the you train on Earth" Gine says.

"he wanted to push you limits so you need to be ready" Gine says while eating her food.

"I wonder what he is going to do" Bardock IV says when suddenly the door opened and saw the Fasha walked at them.

"Bardock! Gine!" Fasha says while waving her hand when suddenly Gine quickly ran at her and give her a hug.

"it was a long time I saw you" Gine says.

"yes! Is a good thing we're alive again" Fasha replied when she quickly let her go.

"I heard the you son was responsible of killing Frieza and Cooler" Fasha says.

"yes is true" Gine and Bardock IV says with a proud voice.

"so super saiyan wasn't a legend" Fasha ask them when they're nodded at her.

"my son and Prince Vegeta was able to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"my son is going to teach me how to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says when suddenly she was in shock.

"my son thinks the every saiyan is able to transform into super saiyan but they're need to push they limits" Bardock IV says.

"oh…so every saiyan have the ability to transform into super saiyan…why not let me join you" Fasha says.

"and you older brother can come too" Fasha says.

"wait..learning how to transform into super is not going to be a easy job" Bardock IV says.

"I don't care" Fasha says.

"we're going to do our best to transform into super saiyan" Fasha says.

"fine…just come tomorrow early so we can go to Earth" Bardock IV says.

"what about you" Fasha ask her.

"I don't like fighting so I'm not going to tried to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"yes..is fine" Fasha replied.

"I'm going to tell you older brother to come too so we can start training with Kakarot" Fasha says.

"Gine can you make a lot of food so we have some food when we go to Earth" Fasha says when she nodded at him.

"thank you" Fasha says.

"I'm going to go so you two can enjoy sometime together" Fasha says.

"goodbye" Fasha says.

"goodbye" Gine and Bardock IV replied while waving they're hand.

"she never going to change" Gine says when he nodded at her when they continued to eat they're food.

**Next day**

**Earth**

**Goku residence **

In the morning when Goku walked outside and saw the gravity chamber was already ready when he turned around and saw her. "I'm going to pick up my parents" Goku says when she nodded at him.

He used instant transmission and travel to planet Vegeta when Samus sat down. **"maybe I should call my brother" **Samus thought.

**Planet Vegeta **

Goku appeared inside the house of his parents when he saw the Bardock was talking with some strangers when he stood up and walked at him. "Son you don't have any problem if they come" Bardock IV says.

"is okay" Goku replied.

They're walked at them. "hi my name is Burdock and I'm the oldest brother of Bardock" Burdock says.

"hi my name is Fasha" Fasha says.

"Gine was right…you look the same way as Bardock" Fasha says while looking at him.

"hi my name is Shaya jr and I'm the youngest sister of Bardock" Shaya jr says.

"I can't believe the my niece would be older than me" Shaya jr says.

"wait…you're younger than me" Goku says surprised.

"yes I'm only sixteenth years old" Shaya jr replied.

"I was death all this time so it was normal the I didn't get older" Shaya jr says.

"yes it makes sense" Goku replied.

"mom come with us so you can spend time with Samus" Goku says when she walked at them.

"I want you all to touch my shoulder" Goku says when they're touched his shoulder when he used his instant transmission and travel back home.

**Earth**

**Goku residence **

They appeared next to the gravity chamber when he turned around and looked at them. "we're going to train in the gravity chamber" Goku says with a smile on his face.

Bardock IV looked at him. "what kind of machine is that" Bardock IV says.

"is a gravity chamber so this machine would be able to increase the gravity" Goku says.

"I was able to train in three hundred times gravity" Goku says as the others was in shock.

"so let's start our training" Goku says when they're walked inside the gravity chamber.

They're was looking around when he walked in front of them. "I'm going to turn the gravity chamber but I'm going to put it as one hundred times gravity" Goku says.

"how long is going to take us to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV ask him.

"I think six months to one year" Goku says when he walked into the control center when he turned on and suddenly they're crashed into the ground.

They're was having a hard time moving when Goku walked beside them. "right now focus on trying to stand up and than tried to walk" Goku says.

"is going to take some time for you all to master the gravity" Goku says.

"so take you time I'm going to go somewhere and get something so you all be able to train better" Goku says when they're nodded at him when he left the gravity chamber.

Bardock and the other are having a hard time standing up. **"I'm not going to give up yet" **Bardock IV though while looking at them when he tried to stand up.

He was slowly standing up when he felt the gravity pushing against him as he turned around and looked at them. "let's do our best to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says when they slowly started to stand up.

"**I'm going to archive into super saiyan so I would be able to protect Gine and the rest of my family" **Bardock IV though as he tried his best to start walking around the gravity chamber.

**Capsule corporation **

Vegeta walked outside and saw the Bulma was talking with Gine and Samus when he walked at them. "hi Vegeta!" Bulma says while shaking her hand.

"oh Prince Vegeta is living with you" Gine says surprised.

"yes but he was only interested on training in the gravity chamber" Bulma says.

"so you're trying to master super saiyan" Samus says.

"yes so the next battle I'm going to defeat him" Vegeta says.

"I didn't know my son have a rivalry with the prince" Gine says when he didn't say anything.

"my son is teaching Bardock and other saiyans how to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"what!" Vegeta says in shock.

"are you going to teach you parents how to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"I'm not going to waste my time teaching my parents how to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"don't tell me you're not good enough to teach another saiyan how to transform into super saiyan" Bulma says with a cocky smile on her face.

"shut up!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"you can prove me wrong by showing me the you was able to teach them how to transform into super saiyan" Bulma says.

"fine! I'm going to teach them" Vegeta says as he walked into the gravity chamber.

"it looks you're good at making him angry" Samus says when she nodded at her.

"yes but it was fun to make him angry" Bulma replied when suddenly Goku appeared next to them.

"Bulma can you do me a favor" Goku ask her.

"what do you need" Bulma ask him.

"can you make some machines so my father and the other saiyans would be able to train" Goku ask him.

"yes but is going to take two months to built some machines" Bulma replied.

"thank you" Goku replied.

"Goku I want to show Gine some good places so let's go" Samus says when they're nodded at her when they're started to fly away.

"**it looks the Samus is getting along with the mother of Goku" **Bulma thought when she walked into her house.

**The other world **

**King Kai planet**

King Kai was walking around his house. "is a good thing the Goku was able to kill Cooler and Frieza" King Kai says.

"I can't believe the Vegeta was able to transform into super saiyan…I hope he don't cause any trouble" King Kai says when suddenly he turned around and sense a energy far away from the planet.

"**what kind of power is that" **King Kai thought

"**no…they're even stronger than Frieza" **Kings Kai thought when suddenly he turned around and saw South Kai.

He quickly fell down in the ground. "North Kai! Some Space Pirates is trying to conquer south galaxy!" South Kai says.

"what do you want me to do! " King Kai says while moving away from him.

"I think you should send the strongest mortal from the south galaxy to stop the space pirates" King Kai says.

"I don't know…I can sese they're stronger than Frieza and his family" South Kai says.

"I only going to interfere when they're tried to conquer my galaxy" King Kai says.

"just tried you best to stop them" King Kai says.

"fine…I'm going to send the strongest fighters so they would be able to stop them" South Kai says.

"good luck" King Kai says when suddenly he disappear.

"if the warriors from the South galaxy wasn't able to defeat them I need to warn Goku and the other saiyans" King Kai says as he walked back home.

**Six hours later **

**Gine and Bardock IV residence **

They've walked inside the house when Gine turned around and saw his son was carried multi bags. "thank you Kakarot for buying all the stuff I need for the new house" Gine says.

"you're welcome mom" Goku says with a smile on his face.

"son…I want to ask you something" Gine says.

"would you be able to revived you older brother" Gine says.

"I know he was trying to hurt one of you friends but I think he would be able to chance if he have another opportunity" Gine ask him.

"yes but I think the only way to receive him it would be using the dragon balls from Namek" Goku says.

"I'm going to revived him in six months" Goku says.

"thank you son I'm going to make sure he don't cause any problems" Gine says.

"if he caused any trouble I think my father would be able to stop him and forced him to changed" Goku says..

"I think he is going to be the next saiyan to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"yes…I think the same thing" Gine says.

"I'm going to organized the house so go train with you father" Gine says when he nodded at her.

"Goku I'm going to help you mom" Samus says.

"okay goodbye" Goku says.

"goodbye" Samus and Gine replied at the same time when they saw the Goku already left the house when they started to organize the house.

**Thirty minutes later **

In the gravity chamber when Goku walked inside and saw they're was already walking around when he walked beside them. "son…are we going to spend all this time training here" Bardock ask him.

"yes" Goku replied.

"I was able to transform into super because I push the limits from my base form" Goku says.

"if you want to transform into super saiyan you need to push you limits" Goku says.

"yes I understand" Bardock IV says.

"we're going to stop training in three hours so in the morning we can continued to train" Goku says when he sat down and saw they're continued to train.

**Three hours later **

He walked into the control center as he turned off the control center. "I think the enough training for today" Goku says.

She laid down in the floor. "brother I'm going to stay in you house" Shaya jr says.

"okay just don't cause any problem with Gine" Bardock IV says.

"don't worry I'm not going to bother her" Shaya jr replied.

"are you two are going to stay" Bardock IV ask them.

"it would be more easy if we stay here so yes" Burdock replied.

"I think the same thing plus I would be able to spend time with Gine if I get bored" Fasha says.

"the only problem we don't have a place to stay" Burdock says.

Goku looked at him. "I know this would happen that why I ask Bulma to give me this capsule" Goku says while showing him a capsule.

"activated this Capsule so the house would be able to appear without any problems" Goku says while giving him the capsule.

"It looks the Earth have some interesting technology" Burdock says while looking to the capsule.

Shaya jr walked beside him. "Kakarot! Can you bring some Earth food! I'm already hungry!" Shaya jr says while shaking his shoulders.

"let's go to my parents house so we can eat the food the my mom and Samus prepare for us" Goku says when they're left the gravity chamber and flew to the house of Gine.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Gine and Bardock IV residence**

They're walked inside the house when Goku saw their was talking to each other. "Goku! How it was you training with you father" Samus ask him.

"I think it was good and I think he would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"he only need to push his limit of his power" Goku says.

She walked beside him. "it looks the my son is confident about you learning how to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"yes I'm going to be the next saiyan the was able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says with a proud voice.

She saw the Bardock and the other saiyans was already hungry when Shaya jr quickly ran beside her. "Gine! Can you make something to eat" Shaya jr says while touching her shoulder.

"yes but you're going to help me cook the food" Gine says.

"Gine I'm going to help you too" Samus says when they're walked into the kitchen when Burdock was staring at her.

"you already know the I'm bad at cooking" Fasha replied while looking at him.

"Son can you tell us how you defeat Frieza" Bardock IV ask him when he nodded at him as he started to explain how he was able to defeat Frieza.

**Planet Vegeta **

**King Vegeta and Queen Kariac royal castle **

He walked inside the royal palace when he saw his parents was talking with each other when she turned around and looked at him. "hi son" Queen Kariac says while waving her hand.

"what are you doing here son" King Vegeta says.

"I want you two to come to Earth so I can teach you how to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"it looks the Kakarot have the idea of teaching other saiyans how to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"it would be a good idea if the other saiyans was able to transform into super saiyan so we be able to defense ourselves" King Vegeta says.

"so when are we going to start our training" King Vegeta ask him.

"tomorrow" Vegeta replied.

"I'm going to prepare the spaceship so we can be ready in the morning" King Vegeta says when he walked in another direction.

She walked at him. "son let me show you the room you're going to stay" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at her as they're walked in another direction.

**Four hours later **

**Earth**

**Goku residence**

In the middle of the night when Goku was training by himself when Samus walked outside and saw he was already in his super saiyan. "you still training" Samus says when she say down.

"yes I'm just trying to push the limits of my super saiyan" Goku says.

"right now I was able to control my super saiyan so I don't waste energy when I transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"good the you was able to removed the weakness" Samus says with a smile on her face.

"yes right now I'm just trying some new technique" Goku says.

"so what are the new techniques" Samus ask him.

"right now I didn't master it so I'm going to show you later" Goku says when she nodded at him as she continued to observe him

**Next day **

**Goku residence **

In the morning when Goku walked inside the gravity chamber and saw they're was already training. "I want you all to walk around the gravity chamber" Goku says when they're started to walk around.

He walked beside him. "son how long is going to take us to master one hundred times gravity" Bardock IV ask him.

"three or six months" Goku says.

"right now focus on trying to walk in the gravity without any problems" Goku says.

"if you was able to train in the gravity chamber I would be able to push you limits so do you best" Goku says when he walked in another direction.

He sat down and saw the his father and the other saiyans are trying their best to master the gravity. **"I wonder if my father is going to be the next saiyan to transform into super saiyan" **Goku thought.

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta turned on and saw the his parents was already in the ground. "stand up!" Vegeta screamed at them.

"if you two want to learn how to transform into super saiyan you need to master one hundred times gravity!" Vegeta screamed at them when suddenly he saw the his mother was staring at him with anger.

"Vegeta! Don't make me show you my bad side!" Queen Kariac says while staring at him when suddenly he felt some chills on his back.

King Vegeta looked at him. "so this is the only way to transform into super saiyan" King Vegeta says when he nodded at him.

"fine we're going to do our best" King Vegeta replied.

He saw they're was trying their best to stand up. **"I wonder how long is going to take them to transform into super saiyan" **Vegeta though.

**One hour later **

**Gine and Bardock residence**

They're was already eating food when Goku looked at him. "dad it looks the you're getting stronger" Goku says.

"yes I can feel I became a little bit stronger" Bardock IV says.

"you're doing okay but is going to take more time so you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"don't worry I'm going to push my limits so I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"good because I can't wait to fight you again" Goku says when they're continued to eat the food.

**Three months ago **

**Goku residence **

In the gravity chamber when Goku and Samus walked inside when they saw their was fighting against each other. "it looks the you father is ready" Samus says.

"yes…I can't wait fight him again and maybe this time I'm going to fight against another super saiyan" Goku says with a smile.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 14 - Bardock Super Saiyan **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Bardock Super Saiyan**

**Goku and Samus Aran**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z and Metroid**

**Earth**

**Goku residence **

In the morning when he walked outside and saw the Samus was already awake. "good morning" Goku says.

"good morning" Samus replied.

"so are you going to train with Bardock" Samus ask him.

"no" Goku replied.

"it looks the my father is trying to master his new technique" Goku says.

"oh interacting…so he is planning to used the new technique so he would be able to have a chance against you" Samus says when he nodded at her.

"yes that why I'm excited to fight him" Goku says with excitement.

"I think we're going to fight next week" Goku says when he turned around and sense his energy.

"it looks he already started to train in the gravity chamber" Goku says.

"do you think the you father would be able to transform into super saiyan" Samus ask him.

"yes" Goku replied.

"I think my father is ready to transform into super saiyan but I need to make sure I would be able to push his limits so he would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"are you going to come to the fight" Goku ask her.

"yes" Samus replied.

"good my mother is going to come too" Goku says with a smile on his face when suddenly his stomach started to growl when she looked at him.

"I'm going to make breakfast" Samus says when she walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast when he looked outside and saw the other saiyans was already training in the gravity chamber.

"**if they continued to train the same way as my father most likely they would be able to transform into super saiyan" **Goku thought when he sat down and started to watch television.

**One hour later **

They've sat down and started to eat the food when she looked at him. "it looks the Bulma wants to talk with you" Samus says.

"yes I think the she wanted to have a conversation with Vegeta so she want me to go too" Goku says.

"oh…I wonder what she is going to talk about" Samus says with curiosity.

"I don't know but most likely is going to be about Vegeta" Goku says when they consider to eat the food.

**One hour later **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

In the yard when he saw the Bulma was talking with Vegeta when he walked at them. "hi!" Goku says while waves his hand.

"hi!" Bulma replied when Vegeta didn't say anything again him when he sat down beside Bulma.

"so what so you want to talk about" Goku says with curiosity.

"I was talking with Vegeta about someone important" Bulma says.

"I wanted to know if the saiyans are going to do the same thing from the past" Bulma says.

"are you talking about conquering other planet" Goku says.

"yes" Bulma replied.

"you want me to change the saiyans" Vegeta says.

"the only reason the saiyans join with Frieza so they would be able to fight against people" Vegeta says.

"just make a tournament in planet Vegeta" Goku says.

"tournament" Vegeta says confused.

"in Earth we have a tournament so we be able to test our skill and strength" Goku says.

"I think the saiyans should do the same thing" Goku says.

"it sounds like a good idea" Vegeta says.

"If you want you can ask Bulma" Goku says.

"she can easily help you organize the tournament" Goku says.

"what!" Bulma says in shock.

"why not" Goku replied.

"fine I'm going to help you" Bulma says annoyed.

"so how long do we need to wait for the tournament" Goku ask her.

"I don't know….I can start making a description for the stadium…but I think it have to be a strong one so it would be able to restrain the attacks of a super saiyan" Bulma says.

"yes it would be a waste of time if the stadium get destroy during the battles of two super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"so you think the same thing as me" Goku says.

"you expect the other saiyans would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"yes" Vegeta replied.

"good I can't wait to fight against other super saiyans" Goku says with excitement.

Vegeta looked at him. "it doesn't matter if the other saiyans is able to transform into super saiyan because I'm going to be the one to defeat you" Vegeta says when he walked into the gravity chamber.

"it looks the he is going to continued his training with his parents" Bulma says.

"is a good thing the he is teaching them how to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

"Bulma…are you getting along with Vegeta" Goku ask her with curiosity.

"yes….sounds we have some arguments" Bulma says with awkward smile on her face.

"good…I'm going to go with Samus" Goku says.

"goodbye" Goku says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when he used instant transmission and travel in another direction.

**Goku residence **

He appeared next to her when he saw she was wearing her jumpsuit. "so what are you doing" Goku says with curiosity.

"I wanted to go somewhere so I can test my shooting skills" Samus says

"I know the perfect place" Goku says.

"just follow me" Goku says when she nodded at him when they walked outside and started to fly in another direction.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Forest **

In the open field when he walked beside her. "so what do you think" Goku says.

"I think is a good place to train my skills" Samus says.

"I was thinking the we should train together" Goku says.

"I'm going to tried to deflect the energy blast from you gun" Goku says.

"I think is a good idea" Samus says when she grabbed her gun and started to shoot him multiple times when he deflected in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"you need to remember the my weapons wasn't created on Earth so is going to be a lot more stronger" Samus says.

"is okay just do you best to attack me" Goku says while deflecting the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"it looks the planet Vegeta is going to have a tournament" Goku says.

"oh when the tournament is going to start" Samus says while shooting him multiple times when he dodged the energy blast.

"I don't know…I think is going to take some time for them to built a stadium" Goku says while dodging the energy blast from Samus.

"oh so they're not going to conquer other planets" Samus says.

"I don't think so" Goku says.

"Bulma is giving some suggestions to King Vegeta so the saiyans would be able to get monetary without conquers other planets" Goku says while dodging.

"good I think I'm going to tell my younger brother so they don't have to worry about the saiyans" Goku says while dodging.

"okay let's focus on our training" Samus says when she continued to shoot him when he was able to dodge her attacks as they continued to train with each other.

**Four hours later **

She laid down in the floor when she looked at him. "I think the good enough" Samus says when she grabbed her bottle of water.

He sat down beside her. "it was a good warm up" Goku says.

"I think next time we should do it again" Samus says when he nodded at her when suddenly his stomach started to growl.

"let's go somewhere to eat" Samus says.

"okay but I'm going to pay this time" Goku replied when they're stood up and started to fly in another direction.

**Three hours later **

**Bardock and Gine residence **

In the house when Gine walked outside and saw the Bardock was already there when she quickly walked beside him. "welcome home" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"hi" Bardock IV says while removing his sweat from his shoulder.

"are you hungry" Gine ask him.

"no" Bardock IV replied.

"I just wanted to relax" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him when they walked inside the house and sat down in the sofa.

She looked at him and saw he was already tired from training in the gravity chamber. "I heard the you're going to fight against our son" Gine says.

"yes it looks the our son wanted to push my limits so I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"super saiyan…I think it would be amazing if you was able to transform into super saiyan" Gine says.

"yes I think the same thing" Bardock says.

"I always thought the super saiyan was only a old story but I was wrong" Bardock says.

"that why I was training all this time so I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"Bardock…I know you would be able to transform into super saiyan so do you best" Gine says with a smile when suddenly his stomach started to growl.

"I'm going to make dinner" Gine says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook the food.

"son I'm going to make sure I would be able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says when he started to watch the television.

**Two weeks later **

**Earth**

**Mountain range **

In the open field when Gine and Samus sat down near the three. "it looks the Bardock is excited to fight against his son" Gine says.

"the same thing for Goku" Samus replied.

"I wonder if Bardock is going to transform into super saiyan" Gine says with curiosity.

"I don't know" Samus says when she saw they was preparing to fight against each other.

"I think my Bardock is going to archive into his super saiyan" Gine says with excitement.

**In the battlefield **

Goku and Bardock are staring against each other when he looked at him. "are you ready to fight me" Goku says.

"yes" Bardock IV replied when he quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

"good it looks the you was able to increase you speed I wonder if you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says when be quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected in different directions causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappeared he turned around and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions

"**it looks the my father was able to improve his fighting style" **Goku thought while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Bardock saw the energy blast he quickly deflected in different directions causing multiple explosions. **"don't tell me the my son still testing my power" **Bardock IV thought.

He flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in different directions when he appeared next to him and put his hand near him. "Explosive Wave" Bardock screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw he didn't received any damage. "that was a good technique" Goku says surprised when he turn around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

"so when are you going to transform into super saiyan" Bardock says while punching him multiple times when he dodged his attacks without any problems.

"you need to show me if you're strong enough to fight me in my full power" Goku says when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

He quickly dodge his security attack. "good…you better show me the full power of a super saiyan" Bardock says when he started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before.

He moved his hand and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when he dodged the enemy blast when Goku noticed the he was smiling at him. "I finally caught you" Bardock says.

He looked around and saw he was already surrounded by energy ball. "moon crasher!" Bardock screamed when he moved his hand causing all the energy blast to crash against him causing multiple explosions.

He saw the smoke started to moved away when he quickly turned around and blocked his kick causing multiple shock waves. "that was a good technique" Goku says when he quickly grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder.

He crashed into the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces when he quickly turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. **"I need to be more careful" **Bardock though when he quickly moved his hand and crashed the energy blast against him causing a explosion.

He quickly moved away from him when he moved his hand and started to make two enemies balls. **"this is my first time using this new technique" **Bardock though when he saw the energy ball was getting stronger than before.

"Kakarot! You better transform into super saiyan!" Bardock screamed when he saw the energy ball was really.

"Ozaru bomb!" Bardock screamed throwing the two massive energy against him when suddenly he kicked the two energy balls into space causing a massive explosion.

He saw the his son was able to deflect his attack. "father…I think you're ready to fight me in my super saiyan form" Goku says when he started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before.

The wind started to move more violently than before and suddenly the ground started to shatter into little pieces when he saw the his hair started to change when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan. "you better be ready because I'm going to forced you to transform into super saiyan" Goku says.

Bardock saw he was already in his super saiyan form when he started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before. "I'm not going to lose this time" Bardock says when he started to threw multiple ki blast against him.

He saw the energy blast was getting closer at him when he deflected the energy blast without any problems when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder as he started to punch him into his stomach causing him to gasp when Bardock quickly push him away from him and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions.

"**dammmit….he even faster and stronger than before" **Bardock thought when suddenly he felt the excitement into his body.

The smoke disappeared and saw the his son didn't received any injuries when he looked at him and saw he was excited to fight against him. **"it looks the my father didn't loss his courage to fight against a super saiyan" **Goku thought when he turned around and blocked his attacks causing multiple shock waves.

"you better don't underestimate you father!" Bardock says while punching him multiple times when suddenly he was able to block his attack without any problems.

He dodged one of his attack and quickly uppercut into his jaw as he continued to attack him multiple times when he grabbed his face and crashed into the ground.

"father are you going to give up" Goku says when he didn't say anything back when suddenly he started to stand up slowly.

He looked at him. "I didn't give up when Frieza was going to blow up our home planet…I'm not going to give up until I transform into super saiyan" Bardock says while releasing more of his power.

He quickly flew at him and the multiple ki blast against him when he easily deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he turned around and saw he was already beside him.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "moon crasher!" Bardock IV screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

He quickly flew into the boulder and started to charge his attack when the smoke disappeared and saw he didn't received any damage. "the was a good attack" Goku says while removing the dust from his shoulder.

He looked at him and saw he was making the same attack when he quickly used instant transmission and kicked the two enemy balls into space causing a massive explosion.

He quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth and threw him into the boulder causing him to crash into the boulder.

He was surprised the his father didn't give up. **"it looks the I need to push his limits so he would be able to transform into super saiyan" **Goku thought when he appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple times.

He crashed his face and threw him into the ground. "father! This time I'm not going to hold back!" Goku says when he started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before.

He quickly flew into the sky and started to charge his attack and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He saw the energy blast was getting closer at him when he quickly started to charge his attack. "Flash Spirit!" Bardock screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the two energy blast was crashing against each other.

He saw the energy blast was getting closer than before. "what! Are you going to give up!" Goku screening at him when Bardock started to put more energy into his attack.

"I'm not going to lose" Bardock IV says while pushing more energy into his attack when his aura started to moved more wild than before.

He started to release more of his power when suddenly his hair started to change. "this time I'm going to be strong enough to defeat my enemies!" Bardock screamed when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan.

He quickly used instant transmission and kicked the energy blast into space causing a massive explosion when he turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

"it looks you was able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says when he stop and looked at himself when he saw he was already in his super saiyan.

"so this is the power of a super saiyan…no wonder Vegeta was excited about this transformation" Bardock says when he returned in his base form.

He was going to say something but suddenly Gine quickly give him a hug and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop kissing him. "Bardock! I'm really proud of you!" Gine says while giving him a hug.

"I think you need to rest and spend some time with mom" Goku says with awkward smile on his face.

"tomorrow we can continued our training so you be able to master super saiyan" Goku says when he nodded at him when they flew in another direction.

Samus walked beside him when suddenly his stomach started to growl. "let's go to the buffet" Samus says.

"yes I'm already hungry" Goku says with excitement when they quickly flew to West City.

**Thirty minutes later **

**West City **

**Restaurant **

They're sat down and started to eat the food when she looked at him. "I was surprised the you was able to help you father transform into super saiyan" Samus says.

"yes I thought it was going to take some time but it looks the my father and the other saiyans need to push their limits so they would be able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says while eating more of his food.

"right now I'm focus on pushing my limits of my super saiyan" Goku says.

"I have the feeling the super saiyan is not the limit of my super saiyan" Goku says when suddenly she started to laugh.

"something wrong?" Goku says confused.

"nothing…after spending time with you I really understand you and I know why you always excited about fighting the new opponent" Samus says.

"yes….I always wanted to test my skill against other opponents even better when they stronger than me" Goku says.

"maybe I feel this kind of excitement because I'm a saiyan" Goku says with awkward smile on his face.

"yes is normal" Samus says with a smile on her face when they continued to eat the food.

**One hour later **

They're walked outside when suddenly Vegeta approached next to them. "what are you doing here" Goku says surprised.

"I'm here to inform you the next year we're going to have a tournament" Vegeta says.

"you better be ready because I'm going to be the one defending you" Vegeta says while pointing at him.

"good I can't wait to fight you again" Goku says with excitement when Vegeta flew away.

He turned around and looked at her. "let's go home" Goku says when she nodded at him when they're flew back home.

**The other world **

**King Kai planet **

King Kai was walking around his planet when he turned around and sense his massive energy. **"how long is going to take for Bojack to arrived to my galaxy" **King Kai though.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 16 – Raditz **


End file.
